PETRI'S NALU FLUFF WEEK STORIES
by Petri808
Summary: A compilation of short stories for NaLu Fluff Week 2017. Prompts- Affection, Soulmate, Rain, Vacation, Fashion, History, Mythology. Fluffy stories, only Vacation is rated M, the rest are okay for 16 and up. Several characters in these stories.
1. Dancing In The Mirror

Prompt Affection

 _'_ _I found a man I can trust, and boy, I believe in us._ _I am terrified to love for the first time._ _Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_ _I finally found my way… I am bound to you… I am bound to you…'_ It's 7pm on a Saturday night, on Magnolia University's campus and Lucy is relaxing in her dorm room listening to music when her phone rings.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?"

"Lambda Fairy Psi is having a party tonight."

"Oh yeah, what time?"

"Starts about 9pm, wanna go? All Gray, Erza them are going."

"Sure Natsu, Levy mentioned she and Gajeel were gonna go too. Come get me on your way and we can walk over."

"Do you want me to text you, to let you know I'm getting close to your dorm?"

"Nah, I'll just leave my door cracked for you."

"Cool, see you soon Luce."

Giggling in excitement at seeing her crush, Lucy sets to work getting ready for the party, it's a big deal for her to try and look cute whenever she knows Natsu is gonna be around. The two of them have been close for almost 4 years now and while their friends often comment or tease about their relationship, the pair have never crossed the friendship line.

Neither had much success in dating others, and the times they try their friendship gets in the way. His dates will get mad when they see her photo pop up as his phone's lock screen or her name will come up too often in their conversations; her dates will get mad cause he's over at her place every time they call or he happens to pop up wherever they are, etcetera. The truth is Lucy is madly in love with her best friend but since he's never tried to ask her out, or made any kind of advances on her she figures he just didn't look at her in that way. So, for the last 3 years she kept it to herself, happy to have him any way she could get him.

 _'_ _Maybe one day he'll finally see me…'_ she sighs at the mirror.

Knowing his favorite color is red and black, she chooses an outfit that she knows he'll like. The red ruffled skirt is a little short but she likes how it shows off her toned legs and the top is a black tube top that shows her midriff. With a light amount of makeup and black 3inch heels the outfit is perfect for the mild weather they've been having.

While she waits for Natsu she cranks up her music, fooling around and dancing to the beats. _'_ _Shower by Becky G'_ comes on, a song she loves because it makes her think of him. "This is my jam! Come on Natsu!" she grabs a stuffed dragon doll he won her at a fair, "Let's dance!" Clutching it to her chest she starts bopping around the room acting goofy and singing to the song at the top of her lungs. "…it's just something about ya. Got me feeling like I can't be without ya. Anytime someone mentions your name, I be feeling as if I'm around ya…"

At that moment Natsu walks up and hears her singing in her dorm. He grins and silently creeps in standing with his back against the jamb just watching her, he chuckles in his head. _'_ _She's so adorable!'_

Holding the doll out she sings to it, "Can you tell that you drive me crazy? 'Cause I can't get you out my mind. Thinkin; of ya when I'm goin' to bed. When I wake up think of ya again. You are my homie, dreamlover and friend…" She kisses the doll and clutches him against her chest. "Exactly why, you light me up inside, like the 4th of July. Whenever your around, I always seem to smile and people ask me how well you're the reason why I'm, dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower…"

A slight blush falls over the young man's cheeks as he watches his crush acting so silly. Her outgoing personality was one of the first things that attracted him to her, of course it didn't help the girl was stunning too. Remembering it like it was yesterday, Lucy had just transferred into Magnolia High and through his friend Levy, she was brought into their group. She had fit in so easily; sweet, fun, and really smart too; just the perfect girl. But he had overheard her telling Levy something one day that kept him from making a move, so instead he decided to try and be her closest friend.

"…They ain't no guarantee, but I'll take a chance on we. Baby let's take our time, and when the times get rough, there ain't no given up. 'Cause it just feels so right, don't' care what others say. If I got you I'm stray…" She's got the doll held out again making it dance with her. "…You bring my heart to life yeah! You light me up inside, like the fourth of July. Whenever your around, I always seem to smile. And people ask me how, well you're the reason why, I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower."

Now that the song is ending Natsu straightens ready to make his presence known when… Lucy plops on her bed hugging the doll. "This song is exactly how I feel… _sigh_ … Natsu, I wish you knew just how much I love you..." She holds the doll in front of her, "But I don't think he sees me as girlfriend material…" and asks it a question, "I mean wouldn't he have asked me out by now?" The doll just stares blankly at her. "You're right, maybe one day…" That's when she feels the bed sink behind her and familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Lucy…"

Her whole body stiffen, "N-Natsu! H-how long have you been here?"

"Awhile…"

The blood rushes from her face, "Did you h-hear…"

"I heard everything Luce." He feels her temperature spiking. "I wish I knew you felt the same way I did…"

She tries to turn around but he holds her tight, "The… Same way?"

"All these years… But I never asked you out cause you told Levy you didn't want to date anyone in the group."

"When did I say that?"

"It wasn't long after you started hanging out with us."

She thinks back, "Oh… Damn…" and hangs her head. "I was the new girl and didn't wanna just start dating guys cause I didn't want to look like one of _those_ kinds of girls, you know the loose kind…"

"Luce?"

"…But now I feel like an idiot, I mean all this time..."

"Lucy." Natsu lets her go and moves around the bed to face her. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing." He grabs her hands, "Instead of rushing into a relationship we built a friendship first, got to know each other better, and grew closer than most couples…"

Her chocolate brown eyes brighten, "You think so?"

He nods, grinning his cheeky smile, "So, will you be my girl Luce?" Singing, "Cause you know you light me up inside like the fourth of July. Whenever your around, I always seem to smile. And people ask me how, well you're the reason why…"

"You are such a goof Natsu!" she tackles him on her bed. _Sigh_ , "But I love you anyways."

He flips her over, "Goof? Says the girl who was just dancing like a weirdo with her doll…" His eyes soften as he brushes some stray bangs away from her eyes, "But it's what I love about ya too…" leaning in for a kiss…


	2. Star Festival

Prompt Soulmates

The golden blonde stares down from her fiery perch with a sigh; how the celestial longs for freedom from her heavenly confines. For centuries, she watched the mortals rise and fall, they grew from simple hunter gatherers into large civilizations and expanded all over their world. There was a time when these mortals worshiped and regaled them, navigated by them, wished upon them, fell in love under them… Sweet, precious love, something Lucy's never experienced before. She sighs, it's been a lonely existence for the starisha and the one thing she's longed for the most is to find her perfect match.

"Aunty Ama, could I go to Earthland?"

"My dear Lucy, why would you want to leave our sky, are you not happy here?"

"I'm curious about these mortals and I grow bored; I wanna experience something different."

Amaterasu thinks for a moment, "It is almost time for the Tanabata festival on Earthland, isn't that one of your favorite festivals to watch?" the girl nods. "Then I will grant you one week to descend and explore life amongst the mortals." She smiles at her niece, "Where would you like to go?"

"There is a city down there called Magnolia that has a very festive Star Festival. I'd like to visit it."

"Very well, but remember, you mustn't tell anyone who you really are."

Lucy chuckles, "I doubt anyone would believe me."

"It matters not, no mere mortal can handle the temperatures we can release when not careful, it would be dangerous for you to grow too close to them."

"I know aunty…" Lucy hangs her head, "I'll do my best to just observe."

"Good girl," she pats her nieces shoulder, "Still… try to have some fun." A purse materializes in her hand, "Take this, it is the currency they use in that area. You will need to secure attire to blend in and for lodging."

"Thank you Aunty Ama!" the blonde hugs her aunt, excited once more that part of her wish had come true.

~~x~~

The festival is still a couple days away, but the city of Magnolia is already preparing for it. Shops and vendors set up displays and decorations of many colors and design. Everywhere the girl turns, there is a new sight to behold.

"Ahhh!" Lucy takes in a deep breath and inhales the scents wafting around her. Floral, sweet, savory, so many different wondrous aromas. She is so enamored with her surroundings that she walks aimlessly through the crowds, barely paying attention to where she is going when she bumps into someone and drops her shopping bag. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she kneels to pick up her bag, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was..." But before she can grab it, a hand reaches down and does it for her.

"Here," he hands it to her, "Don't worry about it." The man smiles at her. She takes a moment to take in the male of this species, pink spiky hair, piercing green eyes, toned, muscular body…

 _'_ _Wow…'_ She blushes, "A-At least let me make it up to you, how about I buy you lunch."

"Why, it wasn't a big deal."

"I insist, though since I am not from this city, maybe you can recommend somewhere to eat?"

"Insist huh," he smiles, "well in that case there is a café right around the corner."

The waiter seats the pair next to a window. As Lucy looks through the menu her excitement grows

again; she's about to try real food for the first time! _'_ _What to try?!'_ "Um, excuse me, oh you know I didn't get your name how rude of me."

He grins, "It's Natsu Dragneel and what's yours?"

"My names Lucy." She smiles, "Your name means, born in summer… That's cute, were you born in the summer time?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know for sure, my adopted father found me in the summer time, maybe that's why he gave me the name. Does your name have a meaning?"

"As of light. So, you were adopted?"

"Yeah, Igneel said he found me when I was about 3 in the forest all alone so he raised me."

"Where is your dad now?"

He looks down, "I don't know, he disappeared when I was 7 or 8."

"Oh," she frowns, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, hopefully someday I'll find him."

"But how did you take care of yourself all this time without adults?"

"I ended up at a guild called Fairytail, Gramps takes in orphans like me."

"Guild? What's a guild?"

"Wizards join them to take jobs and support themselves, but Fairytail is special." She cocks her head intrigued but confused. "We're more like a family then most guilds."

"That sounds nice." Lucy smiles again, "At least you weren't alone. You know I didn't know that

there were mortals… I mean humans that had magical gifts."

"Oh, there's plenty of us! Some are stronger than others." Flashing his toothy grin, "I like to think

I'm pretty strong."

"What magic do you possess?"

He grins wider, "I'm a fire dragon slayer."

"But dragons haven't been around for a long time, maybe 400 years…"

"There must have still been some, my dad only disappeared a few years ago."

She chokes on her drink, "Are you saying your dad was a dragon?"

"Yeah!" his animated eyes flash, "He's the one who taught me my magic."

Throughout the meal, their conversation continues. She often finds herself laughing hysterically at his antics and just the way he gorges himself on the food, it's a wonder where he puts it, to be so fit yet he eats like 5 men! For her just savoring every bite, every delectable piece, she must stifle the un-lady like urge to moan from each new morsel that enters her mouth.

"So, what are you doing in Magnolia Luce?"

"Luce?"

"It's my nickname for ya." He smiles. "Do you like it?"

"I guess I can live with it. Actually, I just came to see the Tanabata festival. I heard so much about it where I come from that I decided to visit."

"Where are you from?"

"Um, far away from here… I'm sorry I cannot tell you where."

"Maybe when you're ready you'll tell me, in the meantime, what are you doing since the festival is still 2 days away?"

"Sightseeing, I'm trying to soak up as much as I can while I'm here on Earth… Err, I mean in Magnolia." Seeing a question in his expression she redirects the topic, "So Natsu, could you show me more of your beautiful city after lunch?"

He gets excited, "I'd love to! But I'll do you one better, I'll take you to see Fairytail too."

For the rest of the afternoon, Natsu drags Lucy all over Magnolia showing her places to eat, shop, and just hang out at. But as they walk up the road to the guild hall he gets excited. "You're gonna love it, everyone is really nice; well except Erza, she can be a little scary."

"Erza?"

"She can change her armor and weapons at her whim."

Her eyes dance, "Wow…"

"Yeah, then there's Gray, he's like my friend and enemy rolled into one."

"What kind of magic does he use?"

"He can create anything he can think of with ice."

She giggles, "No wonder you guys don't get along; fire and ice, that's like opposite personalities."

Natsu grins and runs his hand through his hair, "I guess, never really thought about it," and pushes the door open just as a chair comes flying towards them. "Luce!" he pushes the blonde to the ground covering her body with his own; the chair shatters against the door. "Are you okay?" He stands and holds out his hand to her.

"Yes, thanks to you." She's helped up

Turning back to the hall Natsu starts yelling, "Alright who threw that damn chair!"

Gray screams back, "Me, and what you gonna do about it?!"

Natsu lights his fists on fire, "You almost hit my guest, stripper!" and swings. A fight breaks out between them. She stands still unsure of how to react, this definitely wasn't what she had expected.

"Lucy?"

"Leo!" she checks and makes sure Natsu's still fighting. "What are you doing here?" she whispers.

"I could ask you the same thing and by the way, here on Earthland I go by Loke."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I can't tell you that. So why are you here?"

"Aunty Ama let me come and explore…" she motions at the fire mage as he walks up, "I met Natsu while I was sightseeing."

"Ah, you've met our resident playboy." Natsu slaps Loke on the back, "Stay away from this one or he'll bug ya to death asking you out on dates."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "Playboy huh? Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on Luce," Natsu grabs her hand, "I'll introduce you around."

"Okay. Well it was nice meeting you… _Loke_."

"Like wise Lucy."

As Natsu introduces her to others around that night, she hears his stomach rumbling, "You're hungry again?"

Natsu pats his stomach and grins. "It's dinner time anyway," so he leads her to a table, "…and Mira makes the best meals." He orders them a couple of burgers, fries, and milkshakes. More members join them, curious about the pretty blonde Natsu has brought to visit them.

"So, Lucy," Erza sits down, "What brought you to our fine city?"

"She came to see the Star Festival."

"Natsu, Erza was asking Lucy not you."

"And what's it to you popsicle! If I answered the question."

"I swear your manners suck Flame Brain!"

"Boys stop it, not in front of the guest!"

They both stiffen, "Sorry Erza."

But Lucy just starts laughing, "Please do not worry, I find this all very entertaining. I don't get to experience much where I come from."

She spends the rest of the evening surrounded by everyone, laughing and telling her stories, showing off their magic to her, and a few trying to flirt as well.

~x~

It is close to midnight when she starts to yawn and Natsu offers to walk her to her inn. "You don't have to trouble yourself Natsu, I'm sure I can figure it out."

"No way I'll let you roam this city alone, there are too many creeps out there. I insist."

She chuckles and smiles, "Insisting huh? Well in that case I'd be delighted."

"Um, Luce, I was wondering if tomorrow you wanna hang out some more? There's other places in the city I could take ya."

"That would be wonderful Natsu. I," she blushes, "rather enjoy your company."

He blushes too, "Okay, I'll come back in the morning then." He smiles, "around 9 or is that too early?"

"No 9 is fine, I'll be waiting." She gives him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Natsu," and walks away.

He reaches up and puts his hand over the spot she kissed, "Goodnight Lucy."

After leaving her in the lobby, Natsu walks back to his own cottage with a different bounce in his step. _'_ _I wonder where Lucy is really from…'_ he ponders to himself. _'_ _She gives off such a strange energy that I can't place it._ _But it's not evil, nah, the opposite, almost angelic.'_ He puts his hands behind his head as walks, ' _and why'd she kiss me, does it mean anything?_ _Nah, she was probably just being sweet…'_ He reaches home and throws himself on his bed. _'_ _So sweet…._ _I think I'm falling…'_

Up in her room, Lucy looks out over the city from her balcony staring up at the stars. Such a different experience to be looking up at them instead of down, she leans on the railing. _'_ _I was so lucky to run into that man today… He's really nice,'_ she smiles to herself. _'_ _I don't know what came over me though to kiss him like that…'_

~x~

On the dot, Natsu is standing in the lobby when Lucy comes down. "Good morning Natsu, you're here on time."

He blushes, "Actually, I've been here for a half hour… just in case."

"Really?!" her cheeks turn pink. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Nonsense!" he grabs her hand and lead her out. "So, what shall we do today?"

"I wish I could see a beach, is there one close by?"

"Well, maybe an hour by train, Aikane is the prettiest."

"Would you… take me?" she asks sheepishly

"Of course!"

"Yay!" excitement in her voice. "I've never seen one before so I need to get proper attire."

"You mean swim clothes, we can stop to buy that before we go."

"How about your friends, do you think they'd like to join us?"

"Probably…" he flushes, "But I kinda would rather it be just the two of us, it was more fun without the others around."

She giggles, "Mr. Dragneel, are you trying to keep me all for yourself."

"Maybe," he mumbles with his cheeks getting redder.

"Alright." She grabs his hand, "Then take me to a store so we can get going already! I'm so excited

to see water!"

He squeezes her hand, "you really didn't get to experience much huh?"

"Sadly no…"

"Well, then I'm gonna make sure you have as much fun as possible!"

At the guild hall, Erza, Gray and Gramps are at the bar. "So, kids, what'd you think of Natsu's new friend?"

Erza- "I thought she was very nice, but her energy is different. Not human, not evil… I couldn't

figure it out."

Gray- "Who'd a thought Natsu could pick up a girl like that."

Gramps- "Well Erza, I have to agree that she is a strange one."

Gray- "Did anyone notice…"

Erza- "You mean how her body is as hot as Natsu?"

Gray- "Yeah, I don't think he noticed it but us normal people sure did."

Gramps- "Did he go see her again today?"

Erza- "Levy saw them getting on a train this morning…"

~x~

"Ugh…." Natsu groans. "Sorry Luce… Forgot to mention, motion sickness…"

"Motion sickness? Oh, the train! Natsu if I knew I wouldn't have made you take me!"

"It's okay…. I wanted to… See you smile."

She blinks hard, _'_ _this boy cares that much…'_ "There's gotta be something I can do…" she thinks "Maybe I can soothe you somehow." She pulls him down on the bench so his head is resting in her lap.

"What… doing?..."

"Just try to relax Natsu, close your eyes…" he nods and she watches his eyes shut. Lucy begins to hum a tune that even he has heard since childhood. Her melodic voice, soft, and slow for his listening pleasure…

"Sasa no ha saara sara _(Bamboo-grass leaves flowing in the wind)_

Nokiba ni yureru _(Swinging by the edge of the eaves)_

Ohoshi-sama kira kira _(Stars are shining)_

Kin-gin sunago _(Like fine gold and silver sand)_

She repeats the melody until she feels his body totally relax and she knows he has fallen asleep, continuing to run her hands in his hair, twisting his soft pink locks through her fingers…

"Natsu?... It's time to wake up now."

The boy opens his eyes and stretches. "Hey beautiful." He grins when he sees a pink hue splash across her face.

"Stop... I'm not beautiful…" she whispers all embarrassed.

He reaches up to her face, "to me you are," and caresses her cheek.

"Please don't… Natsu, I-I'm not supposed to get too close to anyone…and you're making that really difficult for me…"

Natsu sits up, "Why?"

Her eyes grow moist, "I can't tell you."

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

Seeing her on the verge of tears he smiles and changes the subject. "It's okay Luce, let's just have fun while we can okay?" She nods and smiles again.

They had a lot of fun that day at the beach. Since Lucy couldn't swim they stuck to the shallows but splashing around was enough fun for the two of them. He tried his best not to stare at her but how could he help the feelings that were developing for the attractive blonde. But things were no easier for her. Once the shirt came off and she had to see his chiseled body… heated didn't quite describe how she felt.

After grabbing lunch from a snack shack they plop down on a couple of lounge chairs to relax.

"Thank you Natsu for bringing me here, it's been so much fun!"

"Anything for you Luce…" he reaches over and rubs his thumb over her hand. But he continues to hold it and she doesn't stop him. _Sigh…_ But soon she can feel the tension relax, looking over she notices he has fallen asleep and a smirk falls over her face.

Borrowing a small bucket from another beach goer she fills it with water and creeps over to the unsuspecting young man. **_Splash!_** "What the!" He scrambles off the chair to see Lucy heaving from her laughter. "Why you!" Rushing at her, she shrieks, tossing the bucket down and heads for the water. "Come here Luce!" he's laughing and yelling at the same time.

"Catch me first Natsu!" she calls back, but when she turns to look she realizes he's gaining on her. She runs in and makes it till the water is to her chest…

"Gotcha!" he grabs her around the waist and picks her up.

"Don't you dare!" she's shrieking but he drops her in anyways. Popping back up immediately she turns around to see him now laughing hysterically. "Natsu!" she throws herself at him pushing them both back under for a few seconds.

When they come up for air he's still laughing but grabs her around the waist. "You should'a seen your face when I dropped you."

"I can't believe you did that! What if I drowned!"

His face softens, "You know I'd never let that happen, right?"

 _Sigh,_ "I know you wouldn't."

His arms tighten around her, a moment passes as they gaze into each other's eyes. Natsu lowers his head slowly testing the field, will she respond back. As soon as she closes her eyes he leans the rest of the way for a kiss...

All of a sudden, the waters around them start to bubble and boil, he breaks the kiss because he knows it's not him doing it and that's when he finally realizes how hot her body temperature has become. "Lucy? H-how are you doing that?"

"Oh no!" she tries to push away but he holds her even tighter. "Natsu let me go… Y-you weren't… I-I'm not supposed to…"

"Lucy, I am not letting go of you." She stops pushing and looks back to his face whose eyes are not scared but inquisitive. "I know I can boil the water if I want to, but how are you doing it?"

"W-wait, h-how, Natsu are you able to still touch me? I must feel like a thousand degrees right now…"

"Luce I'm a fire dragon slayer, this is nothing for me to handle. Are you a fire mage too? No that can't be it, I don't sense normal magic from you… it's different."

She looks around the beach to see a lot of people staring at them. "I-I think we should get out of here."

"We can if that's what you want, but you still need to tell me the truth Luce, please? I think I deserve it."

She looks down, "Yes… you do." They grab their things and walk further down the beach and away from the crowds. Lucy plops down on the sand and Natsu takes a place beside her. "If you don't believe what I tell you I'll understand… but you are right, I am not even from Earthland."

"Are you from another realm like Edolas?"

She shakes her head and points to the sky, "I come from up there, from the stars. "My aunt Amaterasu granted me a chance to visit your world because I wanted to explore… But she told me not to tell anyone where I'm from or what I am, a-and not to get close to anyone cause I would only be here a week… But I didn't expect to meet someone like you." Lucy hangs her head. Natsu sits back as she talks, soaking in all the information. "I've watched you humans for over a thousand years, and I found you all so fascinating." She looks back up to him, "I watched what happened with the dragons… that is why I was surprised when you told me your father was one. I thought the last one was killed by Acnologia 400 years ago." Tears start to build in her eyes. "Why'd you have to be so sweet… Natsu I…"

She is stunned when he reaches over and pulls her into a hug, "Luce, I believe everything you're telling me." He chuckles, "Maybe normal humans wouldn't but I'm not normal," pulling back and grinning, "I'm a Fairytail wizard."

A tear breaks free and trickles down her face. "But I'm not human at all Natsu, I'm a god."

He shrugs his shoulders, "So. We deal with demons, supernatural creatures, even a God every now and again. It's nothing new to me." He wipes the tear off her cheek. "At least you're not one I need to battle." He smiles at her, "unless part of your magic is making me fall in love with you."

But instead of being happy, his comment makes her push him away. "See! That's what I mean… I-I can't stay, don't you get it? I have to leave in a week, and I don't want to hurt anyone when I do. Please don't make this harden then it has to be."

"Do you care about me too Luce?" His eyes search hers with a glimmer of hope.

 _Sigh_ , "Yes…"

"That's good enough for me." He smiles at her. "At least I'll be able to brag that I caught me a God."

She starts to laugh. "You are so weird."

"I just wanted to see you smiling again."

They arrive back in Magnolia on the last train. On their way to the inn, "Tomorrow is the festival Luce, I'd still like to accompany you to it."

"I'd still like that too Natsu."

"Then I'll be back in the morning at 9 again." He kisses her hand, "Good night my goddess."

She giggles, "Good night my fiery dragon."

He grins, "I like that one…" and walks away.

Midway to his house his arms are grabbed from behind. "Alright spill it Natsu, what's going on with Lucy?" Erza's got one arm, Gray's got the other.

"What, she's just a nice girl and I'm playing the tour guide."

"Then where'd you guys go today, Levy said she saw you get on a train."

"She wanted to go to the beach so we visited Aikane."

"We already heard from witnesses about the boiling water incident. Was that her?"

"No, it was me, she got me all riled up after she splashed me with a bucket of water."

Gray snickers, "Aren't you forgetting the part of your kiss?"

"How'd you…"

"Sources man, we have our sources."

"Well there's nothing more to tell. Yeah so, I kissed her, what's the big deal."

Erza- "Natsu, I know you've never kissed a girl before. What's so special about this one?"

He runs his hand through his hair, "She's just special to me I guess."

Gray- "And it has nothing to do with her energy? Haven't you noticed her body temperature is just like yours, hotter than then the rest of us?"

"Maybe I did, but I didn't think anything of it. Can I go now? Tomorrow is the festival and I promised to take her."

Erza- "Natsu, you'd tell us if there was anything we needed to worry about, right?"

"Of course I would, now if you'll excuse me…" he walks away.

They watch him until they can't see him anymore. "Do you believe him Erza?"

"I have to say yes and no. He's not telling us everything… but I do believe him when he says she's nothing for us to worry about."

~x~

At 8:30am Lucy hears a knock on her door, "Hey Luce it's me, hope I'm not too early."

She opens the door, "No, I'm ready. Good morning Natsu, you look nice today all dressed up."

"Are you going to dress up too?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to or even where to get a Yukata."

He grins, "I can help you with that. Let's hurry so we can get you dressed and over to the festival."

"How?" she asks as he pulls her out of the room.

"I know Mira will be able to help us at the guild. Besides I wanted you to meet my best friend Happy, he just got back from a mission."

Bursting into the doors he heads straight for the bar, "Mira, could you help Lucy, she's never worn a yukata before."

The white-haired mage smiles, "I can't say I remember you in one either, special occasion Natsu?"

He blushes, "Yeah, I wanted to go all out for her."

Mira smirks at him then turns to Lucy, "We can definitely help you out. Come with me." She pulls the blonde with her. Lucy gives Natsu a worried look.

"Don't worry Luce, it'll be okay."

"I think I've got the perfect one for you to wear Lucy," Mira smiles at her, "You'll give Natsu a nose bleed for sure."

Lucy blushes, "I-I don't want to hurt him."

"It's just an expression." She smiles, "He's gonna love it on ya, trust me."

~x~

"May I present Miss Lucy." Mira grins to the fidgeting young man.

"Took long enough, the festival already…" Natsu's jaw drops when she walks out. "Wow…" Lucy stands in front of him in a gorgeous silk yukata of red and black covered in embroidered dragon and star designs. Her hair is up with pins and other hanging accessories that just adds to the overall look.

"Do you like it Natsu?" Lucy blushes. He's speechless. "Natsu?!" She calls out as the man faints.

 ** _Slap._** "Get up man, the girl's waiting for you!" Natsu's eyes pop open to see Gray standing above him.

"What happened?" he sits up

Snickering, "You fainted, you pansy. Better hurry up the festival is starting already." And pulls Natsu off the ground.

When he turns he sees Lucy waiting with a worried look on her face. "Natsu are you okay?"

His cheeks turn pink, "I'm fine, we should ge… wait I wanted you to meet Happy."

"I already did while you were passed out. He said he'll see you at the festival."

"Oh. Okay."

While they walk to the festival, Natsu avoids looking at Lucy lest he might faint again but she won't let him get away with that. "Do you think Mira did a good job?" He just nods. "She said she was gonna make your nose bleed, but I didn't understand what she meant."

"Figures…" he mutters.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mira… I shoulda figured she'd pull something like that."

"So… you don't like it?"

"No, it looks great on you." He squeezes her hand, "sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine Natsu. As long as you are."

He grins again, "Couldn't be better."

~x~

Arriving at South Gate Park, Lucy's hand flies up to her mouth, "It's so beautiful…" Everywhere she looks there is something new. Vendors for food and souvenirs are spread out all over the park. Large, colorful shaped origami, streamers, Matsuri and Kusudama paper decorations hang from trees and booths. "Natsu there's so much to see, I don't know where to start!"

"Can we start with food, I'm hungry."

She giggles, "You are always hungry."

They find a vendor that sells Okonomiyaki and chicken Yakitori. Lucy also orders some sweet red bean Taiyaki. Natsu gobbles up his food quickly while she just eats and walks along. "Lucy, we should go write our wishes."

"Oh right, where do we go for that?"

"There should be a booth somewhere around here where you get the paper, we can keep looking around until we find it."

Eventually Lucy sees an area with several bamboo branches covered with paper strips. "Is that it Natsu?"

He looks where she is pointing, "Yeah." Grabbing her hand as they walk over. Natsu asks the lady at the booth for two tanzaku (paper) to write their wishes on; he hands Lucy one of them with a pen.

"Do you know what you plan to write?"

"I think so."

"Me too."

There are tables set up for people to write their messages before hanging them on the bamboo trees, neither waste any time as if they knew exactly what they planned to write before arriving today…

 _'_ _I wish to stay on Earthland with Natsu and live life as a human wizard.'_

 _'_ _I wish Lucy could stay with me on Earthland and we live happily ever after.'_

They both have blushes when they look up from their papers but before either can say anything, they hear someone calling, "Lushee! Natsu!"

"Happy!" the blue cat flies into Natsu's arms. "Been awhile buddy!"

"Hi Happy," Lucy smiles, "Nice to see you again."

"You look pretty Lushee."

"Awe, thank you Happy."

"Hey Happy, do you think you could tie our wishes to the very top of the tree?"

"Sure Natsu." He does as he is asked to. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"Just looking around enjoying the festival. What about you, where is Charle?"

"She's with Wendy, the Kamishibai storytelling is starting soon."

Natsu turns to Lucy, "Would you like to go watch too?"

"That sounds like fun."

Happy leads them through the crowds to the booth where they find Wendy and Charle already seated. By the time introductions are made, darkness falls on the festival bringing the lights and puppets on stage to life.

The friends didn't know that Lucy knows this story all too well…

 _'_ _The tale of Tanabata._ _Orihime, the daughter of Tentei, the Sky King would weave beautiful cloth (clouds) along the banks of the Amanogawa (Milky Way) because her father loved the cloth she would weave._ _But she was sad because she wished to fall in love someday so her father arranged for her to meet someone, Hikoboshi who lived on the other side of the Amanogawa._ _They two fell instantly in love and were married._ _But after marrying, her father became upset that Orihime would no longer weave the cloths he wanted._ _In anger, Tentei separated the two on opposite sides of the Amanogawa and forbade them from seeing each other again. Orihime was so distraught she begged her father who finally relented and told her if she worked hard all year with her weaving, then on the 7_ _th_ _day of the 7_ _th_ _month they could see each other._ _So that is what she did, but that first year she went to the river only to find no bridge._ _She cried and cried until a flock of Magpies came and created a bridge for her to cross._ _It is said that if doesn't rain on Tanabata it is good luck, because that means the magpies could make the bridge for the lovers, if not, they have to wait another year to see each other.'_

Lucy sat quietly through the whole story. The humans only regarded the tale as just a cute love story, but she knew that this really happened long, long ago; it was a tale that she never really thought much about until now. Sitting next to Natsu, emotions flood her… She felt like Orihime about to be torn from her love but she didn't want to alarm Natsu so she holds back her tears.

"Did you like the story," Natsu turns to Lucy at the end.

"Mmhmm." She nods, but he can sense the sadness and smell the excess salt in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"It's nothing."

"I know that's not true, I can feel it. Your eyes… no tears but I can smell the change…"

"It's…"

"I feel like Hikoboshi too…"

She looks into his softened eyes as a tear manages to break free. "Please can we just not talk about this… it's too sad, and I don't want to ruin the happiness you've shown me."

Natsu cups her cheek with his hand, "I've only known you for 3 days… but just the thought of not having you around…"

"I'll be able to look down and see you, but… you won't be able to see me. It really all just sucks to find my perfect match and…"

"Soulmates..."

She nods more tears trickling down, "I don't wanna leave!"

"Lucy…" He wraps his arms around her waist and leans down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on wanting this moment to never end. "I think I'm falling in love with you…" he whispers

"I, love you too Natsu."

Wendy, Charle, and Happy sit silently watching the heartbreaking scene. They have no idea what triggered it, but it is obvious something special is happening.

Out of nowhere, a bright beam descends upon the couple bathing them in a golden light. The 3 three friends looking on, shield their eyes from its brilliance, confused, where is this light coming from? The couple breaks from their exchange and Lucy looks to the sky, "Aunty Ama?"

A voice that only the couple can hear speaks. "My darling niece, is your wish truly to stay with this man?"

"Yes aunty! I love him."

"And you Natsu, is your wish truly to have Lucy stay with you?"

"Yes! I love her!"

"Very well. Lucy, Natsu I will grant your star wishes because I see the pure love resting in your hearts. Lucy, we will miss you but I will grant your second wish as well. You will become a Celestial Spirit mage on Earthland." Three golden keys appear on her lap along with 2 silver ones. "Take these to begin your new life. Find the rest to fulfill your new destiny."

"Oh, Aunty Amaterasu, I can really stay?"

"You'll be human now, no longer immortal, but yes, if that is your wish, I just want to see you happy."

"Thank you Aunty!"

"Thank you Amaterasu!"

"Take care of my niece Mr. Dragneel!"

"I promise, with my life!"

"Good bye you two and good luck." The light disappears.

"Natsu?!" She grabs him in a hug.

"Lucy?!" pulling her tight.

Charle- "Um, excuse me but… What the hell just happened!"

The young couple turn to their friends, "Oh." Lucy looks to Natsu unsure of what to say.

"We'll tell everyone later, for now…" he looks back to Lucy, "we have some things we need to take care of." The couple stands up and leaves their friends sitting there dumbstruck.

While the pair walk towards the parks exit, Natsu puts his arm around Lucy's waist, "Did that really just happen? Did your aunt just make our Tanabata wishes come true?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are and yes, that seems to be what she did. But now I don't know what I'm supposed to do… I-I've never had to live, survive on my own before."

"You won't be alone Luce, we'll all be by your side."

"But where will I live, I-I'll need to get a job I guess…"

"You can stay with me and Happy…" he squeezes her waist excited, "you can come with me to Fairytail!"

"Will that be okay?"

"Of course, like your aunt said, you're a wizard now!" he grins

As the pair reach the sidewalk, Gray and Erza run up, "Hey you two, did you see that light coming from the sky? It landed in the park!"

Natsu- "Oh yeah, that was just her aunt."

Gray/Erza- "Huh!"

"I promise, tomorrow morning we'll come to the guild and explain everything, but right now we need to get Lucy moved out of the inn and into my place."

Gray- "But…"

Lucy- "I promise to tell you the truth tomorrow but Natsu is right plus I'm tired and I'd like to get some rest."

Erza- "Fine, but if you don't show up by 10, I'll come lookin' for you two."

Natsu stiffens, "We'll be there by 9:30."

Erza and Gray step aside to let the couple leave. "How can a light be her aunt?"

"I don't know Gray, but we'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out."

~~xx~~

True to their word, by 9:30 the happy couple walks into the guild hall hand in hand to shock of everyone. "Gramps," Natsu grins, "Lucy here would like to join our guild."

"On one condition, she needs to tell me the truth of where she came from."

Lucy turns to him and smiles, "Where do you want me to begin?"


	3. A Chance Encounter

Prompt Rain

Ominous looking black clouds gather above the young blonde as she walks towards her apartment still 4 blocks away. She sighs, of all days for it to rain right after she had her hair done, hadn't brought an umbrella 'cause the weather man said it would be nice out, and to top it all off she was in heels so she couldn't run as quickly. If it was a light rain, maybe it won't be so bad she hopes… and that's when she hears it in the distance.

The winds pick up, blowing her hair over her face accompanied by a low rumbling sound that seems to be getting louder… and louder… She turns, eyes widening _'_ _Shit!'_ as a wall of rain is spreading over the streets behind her. Seconds is all she has before this barrage of liquid will reach her so she frantically searches for cover, anything to ride out the deluge but the only thing close enough is a bus stop.

Luckily for the girl, it's covered and walled on 3 sides, _'_ _better than nothing.'_ She races for the structure as the large droplets of water begin their decent on her. "Kyaah!" Covering her head with her shopping bag it works just enough to shield her head but in her panic, she's barely watching where she is going and runs smack into something.

"Omph!" The initial crash causes her to back-peddle and the slippery surface of the concrete conspires against her heels. The young blonde feels her legs give out from under her and she braces for the fall, eyes closing on instinct…

A hand grabs her wrist and yanks her up just in time, pulling her back to her feet. _'_ _Huh?'_ She opens her eyes to see who it was and staring back at her is a young man, a rather good-looking one at that...

"Are you okay?" He smiles at her with one of the biggest grins she's seen as he helps her get settled under the small roof. The bus stop is only about 5 feet long, 4 feet deep; one side is completely open but the other 3 walls go all the way to the ground providing them enough cover, as long as the rain didn't decide to blow sideways. He prompts the girl as far back and as far away from the open front as he can onto a bench.

"What?" she inquires though the deafening sound of the rain. "It's hard to hear anything."

Sitting down next to her, but with a couple of feet between them, "I said are you okay," he repeats himself a little louder.

"Oh…" she blushes a little. "Yes, thanks to you."

"You're welcome." He smiles again.

And that's when she realizes the thing she ran into was probably this young man. Her hands fly up to her mouth, "Oh my gosh! Was it you I ran into? I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." He runs his hand through his hair. "Not such a bad thing to be hit by a pretty girl." But that last part was mumbled and she didn't quite make it out.

"Sorry, what was that last part? I couldn't hear you."

"N-nothing. Just don't worry, I'm fine."

"Oh… Okay. Well, um, my names Lucy, and you are?"

"Natsu." His green eyes flash for a moment catching her attention.

"It's nice to meet you Natsu."

"Likewise."

~x~

Lucy takes the next few minutes to smooth her hair back down and straighten out her clothes that may have shifted in her hasty retreat. She checks over her belongings and once she sees that her phone did not get drenched she lets out an exhale of relief. It would be such a nightmare if that thing broke. It was her life line to her assistant and without that person keeping the writer on track, she's prone to forgetting appointments and other public engagements; especially when she's working on another book.

A silence develops between the two strangers drowned out by the constant volley of liquid pounding around them. She couldn't believe that she was stuck here though at least she wasn't alone and the company was nice… Attractive would be a better word. Using the periphery of her vision she takes in as much details as she can, and to a writer that's always paying attention, is a lot.

Pink spiky hair, unusual for a guy but it seems to fit him. Alluring, bright emerald green eyes that when he smiled seem so warm and inviting. He had on a simple black t-shirt, a little on the tighter side but who was complaining, blue jeans, and dark tennis shoes; for the most part, very casual and relaxed looking. Now we can't forget body type, this guy looks like he must work out. Toned and not overly muscular upper body and legs, plus she can tell because of the fit of the shirt, he's probably got a 6-pack under there. A little taller than she was which was a perfect height in her opinion, and he looked to be close to her age, maybe a year or two older at the most. Best of all, no ring on his finger…

"So…" he musters, the need for some form of noise other than the rain. "Where were you heading before the storm hit?"

"Me, um my apartment… it's just a couple more blocks away."

"Yeah, I was on my way to my friend's place, he lives on Strawberry."

"Really! I'm gonna guess it's not a house since it's just apartment buildings on that street."

"Uh-huh, I never remember the address numbers but it's the building with a café downstairs called Fairytail."

"No way! I live in that one too! What's your friends name?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy ponders for a minute if that name rings a bell. She only knew a handful of the tenants but she thinks her friend Juvia may have mentioned that name. "Does he have a girlfriend that lives in the building? Blue hair, kinda clingy but sweet?"

"Sounds like you're describing Juvia. They aren't officially a couple but she's been trying hard to change that. Wow, that's so crazy how small this world is!"

"And where do you live Natsu?"

"Couple blocks that way," he points, "On Magnolia."

"It's nice you guys live close to each other."

"Yeah." Running his hand through his hair again. She notes it must be a nervous habit. "Tried being roommates but we get into too many fights."

Lucy chuckles, "You guys are friends but you fight?"

"Yup," grinning. "Like fire and ice. It's kinda funny how our personalities are so incompatible yet we've always have each other's backs since we were kids."

"If I remember Juvia correctly, he lives on the 2nd floor?"

"Uh-huh. Where's your place?"

"Oh… it's the, um Penthouse."

"Penthouse?" his eyes widen, _'_ _Is this girl rich or something cause that's expensive apartments!'_

Lucy turns her head, she doesn't like telling people she comes from money, "Yeah, my dad got it for me as an 18th birthday gift but I pay all the expenses myself."

Realizing that she seemed embarrassed by this topic he softens his tone, "What do you do for a living?"

Surprised by his calm expression, Lucy relaxes again. Often times when men learn such details about her they see dollar signs, "I write fiction novels."

"Oh yeah," excitement in his voice. "I'm not much of a reader myself but my sister is."

"Have you heard of Lucy Ashley?"

"Lucy… Ashley…" he taps his chin. "Rings a bell. I know her favorite series is something about a girl and stars who fights bad guys with her friends…"

Lucy smiles with a sparkle in her eyes, "My Golden Key series. That's her favorite?"

"Oh, geez yes, she's got all of the books and is dying for the next one to come out! Damn, she's gonna die when I tell her I've met the author!"

She waves her hand, "I'll do you better, how about signed copies for her? Especially since you saved me from falling, it's the least I could do."

"You'd do that for me?! I mean yeah okay I helped a pretty girl from taking a nasty tumble but still, we barely know each other."

Lucy bushes, "You think I'm pretty?"

All the color leaves his face, _'_ _Crap I said it out loud!'_ His nervous habit kicks in, "I-I do… But I'm sure lots of guys have told you that…"

She shrugs her shoulders and takes ahold of the hand he keeps running through his hair, "but I'll admit I think you're handsome too."

Natsu's face turns red, "Nah, I'm just an average guy. Y-you've probably been around better-looking guys…"

"None that have been as charming though," she tightens her grip on his hand, "to save a damsel in distress."

If his face could turn anymore crimson it would but it's probably not humanly possible. "Lucy are… are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe… If you don't like it I'll stop."

"No! I mean, yes, I mean you don't have to stop… I'm just not used to it, I don't get flirted with often."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I think most girls think my hair color is too strange or maybe because I can be a little on the weird side at times."

"But I like the color of your hair, pinks are my favorite color and there's nothing wrong with being a little different. Hell," she laughs aloud, "I live in a fantasy world half the time, it's how I come up with my stories."

"Lucy… I…" but he's shut down when her phone starts to vibrate.

"Sorry I need to answer it's my assistant."

"Yes Levy? No, I'm not home yet, got caught in the rain at a bus stop. Oh hey, I didn't even realize it stopped raining. What? No, I'm not waiting for the bus, I just took shelter… I don't know if I can make it to… Alright, send the car to get me, I'm on Canal street. But I'll need to stop somewhere to freshen up. Yes, got a bit soaked… Oh and Levy one last thing, hold on; hold on okay!" she covers the microphone, "Natsu do you have to go to Gray's or are you free right now?"

"Um, I'm free I guess…"

"Yeah Levy, I'll have one guest…" Lucy's face flushes. "Yes, it's a guy. No, I'm not telling you that over the phone! Can you just send the car please?" Mumbling, "I'll tell you more, later okay, I'll see you soon. Bye. Bye!"

"Lucy, what was that all about?"

"I need to make an appearance at a dinner being hosted by my publisher… You don't mind, do you?" she's blushing again, "I'd like to spend more time hanging out with you, maybe get to know you better…"

Natsu is absolutely flabbergasted. This stranger is asking him to be her date for what sounds like a big event, though he can't say he's not intrigued or delighted by the offer, it's just so, so crazy. All he did was keep her from falling down!

"Are you serious? Like actually serious?"

She nods but add with a little sadness in her voice, "You can say no, I don't wanna seem like I'm forcing you…"

"I'll go with you. I'd like to get to know you better too." A light pink dusting his cheeks. "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry about that, we'll be making some pit stops along the way."

"And... but do you think I'll fit in? I mean, formal stuff is not really something I've dealt with…"

"Think of it like a mission you're taking to explore a new world you've never seen before."

He laughs, "that sounds like one of your stories."

Just then, the limo pulls up alongside the bus stop. Lucy stands up and holds out her had to him smiling. "Ready for an adventure?"

Natsu gladly accepts it and grins, "Always." _'_ _This is going to be interesting…'_


	4. Hawaiian Souvenir

Prompt Vacation

 _'_ _Levy, would you watch Nashi & Happy for us?'_

 _'_ _Sure, Natsu._ _What's the occasion?'_

 _'_ _Since we never got to do it, and our anniversary is coming up… I was thinking of taking Lucy on a real honeymoon.'_

 _'_ _Really!_ _That's a great idea Natsu, of course I'll watch Nashi for you.'_

 _'_ _Thanks Levy…'_

~~XX~~

Natsu watches from the door with a smile as his wife tucks their sleeping daughter into bed. "She's so adorable…" He whispers as he wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her cheek. "I'm such a lucky guy to have two beautiful women in my life." Their daughter was the spitting image of her mother but with his pink hair and green colored eyes.

"Alright, what do you want Natsu?" Lucy teases

Feigning shock, "I already have what I want…" he leads her out to the living room and sits her on the couch. "But do you? Are you happy with how things turned out Luce?"

"Of course, I am, Natsu, why wouldn't I be?"

He puts his arm around her shoulder, "We had Nashi so young, and the wedding was kinda just thrown together… I just worried that there were other things you maybe thought you were missing out on…"

"Well…" she leans against him. "Having Nashi at eighteen wasn't easy and rushing the wedding before she was born… _sigh_ , but I don't have any regrets. Natsu I loved you and that's all that mattered to me."

"But still, I wish I could have, I don't know, given you more."

"Like what?"

"For starters, I couldn't take you on a honeymoon."

She laughs, "That wouldn't have been much fun being 8 months pregnant."

"I know, but now that Nashi is seven and we're more stable financially…" he pulls out the two tickets he had hidden behind a pillow… "…I thought for our anniversary this year…" … holding them up in front of her… "I could make that up to you."

Her eyes widen, "Are you serious!" she grabs the tickets from his hand. "Hawaii!"

"I've already arranged with Levy to babysit Nashi and Happy, spoke to your job and mine," grinning that cheeky smile, "all you need to do is pack."

Lucy squeals and throws herself against her husband almost tipping over the loveseat they were in, "God I love you Natsu!"

"I love you too babe." He grins and pulls her tight to him. "I can't wait to see in your bikini…"

She slaps him in the arm, "Goof!"

"You married this goof! What does that make you?"

Giggling, "Touche."

~~XX~~

 _"_ _Hawaiian Airlines flight 332 to Hilo International Airport will be landing shortly at gate number 5, baggage claim 2._ _Please fasten your seatbelts and bring your seat backs and trays to their upright and locked positions._ _The local time is 10:16am and the weather today is a balmy 78 degrees, mostly sunny with a few scattered showers later in the evening._ _On behalf of the crew, we'd like to say Aloha and Mahalo for choosing Hawaiian Airlines."_

"Natsu…" Lucy pushes on his shoulder. "Natsu, wake up, were going to land soon."

"Ughh…" he groans and holds his stomach as he presses his face into her shoulder. "I can't wait to get on solid ground…" Lucy chuckles at her husband but smiles; she knows that his motion sickness makes travelling difficult for him. Medication helps for short stretches, driving to and from work or around their hometown, but being in a plane is far out of his comfort zone. The fact that he is willing to suffer so much to make her happy just reminds her how much he still loves her.

She reads through their itinerary again while gently stroking his hand. The first week they'll be staying on the east side of the island at the Hilo Hawaiian Hotel and the second week they'll be on the west side at the Hilton Waikoloa. Originally, they were going to vacation on Oahu but after doing some research on the Aloha state, she decided the Big Island seemed much more relaxing and ultimately that's what she wanted. Of course, with Hawaii being such a tourist friendly state, it was easy enough to find, book, and plan-out things for them to do during their vacation. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?" she looks up from her papers to see him pointing out the window. "You're missing the view."

Turning her head to see what he's pointing at, Lucy's eyes expand as she struggles to grab her phone from her purse. "Wow…" Snapping pictures as the plane slowly passes the largest mountain on the island, "…Look Natsu, it's Mauna Kea, it's more beautiful than the pictures! You can see the observatories!" squealing, "Wait is that snow?!"

"Snow? In Hawaii?" he mumbles. "I picked this place cause it's supposed to be warm year-round."

"I read that during the winter months they sometimes get snow on their mountain." She squeals, "and we're lucky we get to see that!"

Natsu rolls his eyes, "I'm more interested in the beach."

"I know," she pokes him, "You don't like the cold… Oooh!"

"What?"

"A waterfall!" pointing again. "Look, look!"

He leans over her to see for himself. "That's cool."

"The landscape is really beautiful… _Sigh_ , I'm so glad you brought me here."

"Only the best for my wife." He squeezes her hand.

~X~

"So, the front desk clerk told me we might be able to see lava in the crater, I guess the volcano's been more active than usual."

"Oh yeah…" Natsu turns to see his wife flipping through brochures in the passenger seat before staring back at the road. "What else you wanna do at the park?"

"Hmm… I'd like to check out the museum next to the crater, maybe even try out some of the short trails."

"Sounds fine, though I'm surprised you want to go walking." Lucy slaps him. "What!" he grins at her.

"Are you insinuating that I need to lose weight or something?"

"No! Your body is just as smoking hot as the day I met you! But exercising wouldn't hurt ya know, it's healthier, plus it sets a good example for Nashi."

"So, you're saying I'm not being a good mother for Nashi?"

"What! Hey, I didn't say that! You're the best mother I'd ever want for my child."

"Keep digging Natsu, you're still in the hole."

He reaches over and grabs her hand from her lap. "I loooove you baby…" he coos to her

"It's not working…"

He pouts and gives her the best puppy dog expression he can muster. "Come on Luce…"

 _Sigh_ , "Damn it, I can't win against that smile of yours!"

Laughing, "I know…" She rolls her eyes but smiles back. Yup, that stupid, shit eating grin is what melted her the first time they met and it still works even all these years later.

Once inside the museum, the pair separate and wander around to the different exhibits. No surprise that Natsu becomes fascinated with anything showing fire and stands gawking at a running video showing actual footage of recent lava flow activity. There was a time, all be it brief, that he had considered going to school for volcanology, but when Lucy became pregnant their senior year of high school he knew that was a dream that would never become reality…

Lucy is immediately drawn to the paintings of the Fire goddess Pele. She knows that the depictions of this woman are just fanciful but it's the essence of the woman that pulls at her. One painting in particular, it shows Pele from the neck up, her body becomes the land and her hair is a river of lava. _'_ _Pelehonuamea…'_ she reads the sign next to it, _'…_ _Pele, goddess of volcanoes…_ _Ancient traditions about her reveal an impetuous, lusty nature… at times gentle and loving, but always jealous and unpredictable, capable of fury, and great violence. -Herbert K. Kane'_

Looking over to his wife staring so entranced at Pele's painting, he walks over and puts his arms around her waist. While leaning on her shoulder, "Locals say she is sometimes seen around the island when the volcano is erupting as a sign or warning, either in the guise of an old woman in white or a young woman in red, sometimes as a white dog…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I don't know if I believe all the stories, but it's kinda cool. Her lava builds new land, or destroys it," he motions to the painting. "Did you know that volcanic soil is very fertile?" Lucy shakes her head. "So even after she destroys the land with lava, once that lava turns to dirt, it gives back again by nurturing the plant growth."

"So, she's almost like mother nature?"

He chuckles, "I guess that's one way of looking at it. In the Hawaiian culture, there is another goddess with such a title but I don't remember the name, I was only interested in Pele because of the whole fire thing." Unwrapping himself he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the doors. "Let's go see the crater, suns starting to set so we'll be able to see the lava better."

Lucy takes one last look at the picture… _'_ _The expression the artist used…'_ she shivers, _'_ _Like she's staring into your soul…'_

~x~

"You can feel the heat even from way up here." Lucy holds out her hands towards the crater. "It's amazing that the scientists go down there sometimes."

"Well they use special heat resistant suits, but they also don't go in if it's too dangerous." He sighs. "It's fascinating how much they've been able to learn from studying this volcano. Kilauea has the longest continuous running eruption in history, over 30 years now."

She hears the sorrow in her husband's voice and it tugs at her. "Natsu…" Lucy hugs her husband, "I'm sorry, if I hadn't gotten pregnant you could have followed your dreams to study…"

"Lucy don't…" he cuts her off. "That wasn't your fault, I had a hand in that too ya know. But I don't regret a damn thing." Grabbing her cheeks gently. "You gave me something even greater than that dream..." Tears pool in her eyes. "…a family that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

"Natsu I…" her eyes widen. "Natsu… there's a lady down there…"

"What are you talking about?" he turns to see what she's looking at.

"She's… She was right there!" she points at the floor of the crater. "I swear I saw someone down there!"

"I don't see anyone Luce, maybe it was the heat distortion."

"M-maybe… Yeah, you're right, it must have been a mirage or something…."

~~x~~

It's the last day before the couple plans to head over to the west side of the island so they spend the morning doing some last-minute shopping. After dropping off some treats they found at Big Island Candies, and other places at their hotel, they head back out for lunch. Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu has a surprise planned for his wife.

The car pulls into the Imiloa Astronomy Center, "What are we doing here?" Lucy asks. "I thought this place was closed because of system issues."

"It was, but I called this morning and they said it's all working now." Her face is brightening as he pulls into a stall and parks. "The planetarium show starts in about an hour so we can eat lunch at the restaurant before it starts."

"You're such an awesome husband!" She shrieks as she gets out of the car and hurries over to him. With barely a chance to close his own door, Lucy jumps into his arms kissing him.

He grins, "This smile…" he lifts her chin, "…makes this all worth it."

~x~

The lights dim in the large circular auditorium and Lucy squeezes Natsu's hand, excited for the show to begin. She'd found a short video on YouTube of one of the star shows and it was, in her opinion the most spectacular thing she's ever seen and now she's was going to see it in person! Lucy grins again at Natsu who squeezes her hand back. He wishes he could see her eyes which are probably sparkling right now, but they are stuck behind the Visual goggles; he grins anyway.

Billions of stars, planets, and other celestial bodies flash in front of their eyes mesmerizing Lucy. "Oh, Natsu…" she whispers. "It's all so beautiful…"

"I see my favorite star." He whispers back.

"Where?"

"Right next to me." Even in the darkened room he knows there's a blush on her cheeks…

Hilton Waikoloa Village… A beautiful resort along the Kohala coast was designed as both a luxury getaway or a family adventure with beautiful beaches, pools and waterslides, spas, trails and walking paths, even a dolphin experience. So expansive is the property, a tram or boat can be taken to get from one end of the resort to the other.

Within an hour after checking into the hotel, the pair are down at the beach relaxing. Natsu tries to coax Lucy into paddle boarding but all she wants to do is lay out and soak up the sun. That's fine with him, so once he's sure she's settled he heads out into the water. She watches him for a short time, laughing when he falls off a couple times, but eventually closes her eyes to relax.

"Hey baby…" a male voice stirs her from her respite.

"Not interested." She retorts without opening her eyes

"Aww. Don't be like that Lulu…"

 _'_ _Lulu?!'_ Her eyes pop open. "Dan? What the hell do you want?" He's standing above her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your old flame?"

"You're not an old flame, now please go away before my husband sees you." She closes her eyes again trying to ignore the man.

"Who, Natsu? Don't tell me you're still with that loser."

"Loser!" she pops up shouting. "Don't fucking call him…"

"Is there a problem here?"

"Natsu," Lucy hides behind him as he glares at Dan.

Still staring the man down with his fists clenched, "I asked you a question Dan, why the hell are you bothering my wife?!"

"I'm not, just came to say hi to my old girlfriend."

"I was never!" Lucy starts to scream back when Natsu stops her.

"I know you weren't babe, he's always been delusional." Putting his arm around her. "Had enough of this jerk?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then let's go." Natsu grabs her belongings, "Stay the fuck away from her Dan or I'll call security."

"Pussy! The old Natsu would have swung by now."

"This Natsu grew up… Unlike you. Go find another piece of tail to harass, but this woman, is off limits." He guides Lucy towards to the ferry without a second glance.

"Ugh, I can't believe, all the way in Hawaii and we run in to that asshole."

"He didn't try to touch you or anything did he?"

"No, I would have hit him myself if he tried."

Natsu chuckles, "I believe that, your kicks are pretty painful."

That night after a romantic dinner at Kamuela Provision Company, they return to their room to unwind from the day. Stripping down to something more comfortable, Natsu's in his boxers waiting for Lucy to get out of the shower. When she comes out in just a towel he pulls her onto the bed before she can get dressed. "You know I gotta say, babe, you looked stunning in that bikini earlier."

"Liked that huh, Mr. Dragneel…" she purrs.

He nods, "You shoulda seen all the guys just staring at you…" Grinning, "But I knew I was the one you'd be coming home with."

"Does that turn you on…" she shifts her body allowing the towel to loosen, "Other guys looking at me?"

"You always turn me on my Queen." A slight growl in his voice as he runs his hand under her towel. "that smokin' hot body of yours keeps me wrapped around your finger and yes because it makes me feel proud that I'm the one you picked."

 _Sigh_ , "You only love me for my body…" she turns her head as a tease

Trailing his hand lightly along her thigh, "I don't hear you complaining either…" and over to her pleasure zone. "…when I worship your body." Lucy lets out a wispy exhale as he slides his fingers over a sensitive button. Leaning over her, whispering in her ear, "Someone… is very… very… wet…" his voice husky in tone.

"And…" she nibbles his ear, "…what are you gonna do…" her response is reduced to a groan when he slips a finger inside her moisture laden cave.

He grins, "Baby, I hope you're ready for a long night ahead…"

~~x~~

The rest of the week is filled with evenings reserved for steamier Hawaiian trysts… and days of sightseeing and shopping up and down the Kohala to Kailua Kona coast. With lots of local confections from cookies to chocolates, coffee to wine for friends and family as well as several souvenirs for Nashi, their suitcases were so full they had to purchase a third to bring everything home.

But on the final day, they had gone back to Kona for a few more trinkets and a to pick up a gold Hawaiian bracelet and a Koa one they had found for Nashi that was being engraved. It was already late, about 9pm as Natsu drove them back to the hotel along Highway 19. There were still a few vehicles on the road in both directions but other than that it was a quiet, still evening.

"Natsu slow down, that looks like a woman hitchhiking up ahead."

"You wanna pick up a hitchhiker?" he looks at her like she's crazy.

"It's a woman, Natsu, it's more dangerous she's out here alone."

"Ugh, okay… Just hope she's not a crazy person or something." Signaling he pulls over. Lucy rolls down her window and waves at the woman.

"Hi ma'am, would you like a ride? We're only going to the hotels but we can could take you a little more further." The woman walks slowly up to the car, is she being hesitant in her movements, cautious, or just walking slow Lucy couldn't tell, but as she got closer the couple could see that she was older, maybe 50's or 60's with long white hair that was almost to her knees, a white flowy dress, and no shoes on her feet. _'_ _How odd…'_

"Oh, bless you child, for stopping to help an old woman…" she thanks the couple as she gets into the back seat.

"Sorry it's a little full back there with shopping bags…" Lucy apologizes, "It's our last day in Hawaii and we went overboard with the souvenirs.

"No worries, my dear…" The woman sits back to where Lucy cannot make out her facial features but a sense of déjà vu creeps over her like she's seen the woman before.

Midway between Kona and Waikoloa Beach Drive, the strange woman who had been silent up till now starts to talk again and says something the couple will never forget…

"Congratulations, you'll have that son you had been hoping one day for…"

"Excuse me?" Lucy asks a little surprised. "Did you say…"

"The child you carry will be a boy, and he'll be a strong one, I can tell, feisty like his father."

Lucy stammers, "But I'm not p-pregnant."

"Keahi, name the boy Keahi..."

"Okay, lady I'm sorry but you're starting to freak my wife out…." No response so Natsu looks in the rearview mirror. "Hey, I'm talk…" He sees the woman disappear. "What the hell!" He stomps on the gas and races the few more miles to the hotel with Lucy panicking in the chair next to him.

"Did you see that, she just faded away!" Lucy blurts out.

"Uh-Huh." He keeps his eyes focused on the road.

Finally, they reach the hotel and pull straight up to the lobby, both jumping out as soon as the car is in park. There is an older valet working who comes over to the panicked looking young couple. "Are you two okay?"

"N-No!" Lucy is freaking out.

"My wife made me pick up a hitchhiker and then she just disappeared on the way here. What the hell was that?!"

"Older, long white hair?"

"That's her! Does she live around here or something?"

"You just met Pele." Natsu and Lucy's jaws drop.

"Not possible!" Lucy starts crying and Natsu holds her tight, "She's not real…"

But the older man stays calm, "It's strange that she appeared to non-locals… Did she say anything to you?"

"S-She said I was pregnant with a son and to name him Keahi. What does that mean?"

"Keahi is the Hawaiian word for 'fire'. Miss, you shouldn't be afraid, Madam Pele must have taken a liking to you for some reason and whether you wish to believe it or not, in the Hawaiian Culture it is tradition for a child to be given their name. The fact that Pele herself gave you the name, means that boy will be special."

"Really?" Lucy sniffles

"Oh yes," the man smiles at her. "Here," he grabs a porter cart, "Let me help you unload your car so you can get some rest," and helps to offload their bags.

Natsu sniffs one of the bags as he pulls it from the back seat, "I smell something burnt," and pulls out the jewelry inside. On the Koa bracelet, there appears to be a brand. "Hey, we didn't ask for…"

"What is it?" Lucy grabs the bracelet out of his hands, "It looks like…" She faints but luckily the valet catches her before she hit the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu rushes to her side, cradling her as the valet takes the bracelet clutched in her hand.

"Wow, Pele really must have like you two…" Next to Nashi's name is a what appears to be a volcanic cone and a liko lehua blossom, Pele's favorite flower freshly branded onto the bracelet.

~~~XX~~~

Five months later, Lucy returns home from her monthly doctor's visit and finds Natsu playing with Nashi in the living room. "Um, babe there's something I need to tell you…"

He looks up to see his pale faced wife. "Are you okay Luce? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Natsu scrambles to his feet and guides her over to the couch. "You look like you're about to pass out."

One month after returning from Hawaii, Lucy and Natsu found out that she was in fact pregnant, almost certainly having conceived during the vacation. While they were thrilled at the prospect of expanding their family, and for what he had nicknamed their ultimate Hawaiian souvenir, it still played in the back of their minds, the old woman's prediction…

"Natsu… It's a boy!"

This is exactly what I posted for NaLu Fluff Week but I will have a much, much longer completely smut version on this story coming out later in case you might be interested.


	5. Picture Perfect

Prompt Fashion

In the world of Japanese fashion, Cana Alberona is an up and coming designer mixing different elements in the Visual and Oshare Kei genre's along with an old meets new way of thinking. Her clothing line, FairyTail, gravitates towards punk yet with a lighter flare to reach a larger demographic. March's Fashion Week in Tokyo has arrived and it will be the first time she will debut her men's line to the world.

With the help of her assistant Levy McGarden, she walks into the large arena on the second day of the week. It's early but already bustling with activity. Women and Men moving about between different stations, hair, make up, clothes, fittings, alterations; it's a mad house to say the least. Cana checks on her best friend and lead model, Lucy Heartfillia.

"How's it going Lu?"

"I don't know how you come up with some of this stuff Cana." She winces as the dresser pulls the corset as tight as it will go.

"But you look gorgeous as ever my dear."

"No pain, no gain in this industry, breathing optional!" the blonde laughs. "At least now we've got some eye candy at your shows." She nods her head towards the men's section.

"See something you like?"

"I recognize a few of them from magazines or other shows."

A red headed and blue haired model walk up already in their outfits. "Erza Scarlet, you fit so well into my line with that crimson hair of yours, same with you Juvia. That's why I love using you guys as models, those colors against the black motif just pops!"

"Cana, I swear couldn't this season's stuff be a little more on the girly side, sometimes it's not a bad thing you know."

"Juvia agrees with Erza, Juvia wishes to show off cuter outfits."

"Leave the designing to me, girls, and you worry about making it look good. This is what's on trend right now with the younger gens."

"And we look damn hot in these!" adds Lucy. "Anyways girl, so what's the line up?"

"Ooh, you're gonna love it. See those guys over there?" Cana points in the male's direction. "You'll be paired up with one of 'um."

"Seriously!" the three girls all squeal.

"Yup!" she grins. "Just you three since you're my top girls. The rest of the models will be singles. So… you guys wanna meet them?"

"Duh! We should get to know them…" Lucy blushes, "I mean so we're comfortable walking with them."

Cana smirks, "Sure Lu. Levy could you make the introductions? I gotta go check on the other models."

"Yeah, no problem. This way you guys."

Lucy- "So who are we gonna be paired with?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Levy leads them to the other side of the dressing area where they see three already dressed and goofing around. "Ahem!" Levy clears her throat gaining their attention. "Boy's it's time to meet your partners." As she turns to look back at the girls she can immediately see pink blushes on each of their cheeks, especially on the blonde whose cheeks were the deepest rouge. She smirks knowing Lucy recognizes him, "Natsu," she drags the blonde over to the pink haired young man grinning at her, "you are being paired with Lucy." Levy turns to the next guy, "Gray, you are with Juvia," pulling the blushing girl over to his side. "And Jellal, you're with Erza." Levy is not surprised when the red head walks right over to him. "We've still got about an hour before the show starts so I suggest you take this time to figure out your partner walks and poses. I'll be back in time to get you."

"Oi?" As Levy turns to walk away, Gray pipes up. "Where are we in the line up?"

"Oh, um," she flips a page on her clipboard. "Jellal and Erza will open the show. You and Juvia will be in the middle. And Lucy," she looks back up, "you and Natsu will close since you're wearing the finale pieces." Each of the pairs nod as she states their positions then walk back to the guys individual stations.

~x~

At Natsu's station, he plops down in one of the provided chairs and looks back up to the nervous girl in front of him. With his eyes flashing and a big ear to ear smile, "So Luce, have you ever done a partner walk before?"

"Excuse me, but my name is Lucy." She blushes. "I've done partner poses for a couple of magazines before but never on a runway."

He puts his hands behind his head, interlacing his fingers, "Yeah me neither. Actually, I've never done a runway show before."

"Wait what?" Lucy's jaw drops. "If you're a newbie, how'd you end up as a closer? That's usually for the more seasoned models."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Cana saw me at a mall and said I'd be perfect for her designs and the model she had planned to close the show. I didn't know what she meant but thought this could be fun. I've seen Gray do this a few times and thought well if pervy popsicle can do it why can't I."

"Pervy popsicle?"

"It's one of the names I call Gray cause he often strips. Come to think of it, this is the first runway he's done that wasn't showing off underwear." Natsu smirks. "Anyways, he calls me stuff too."

"Like what?"

"His favorite seems to be flame brain."

"So, Cana thought you'd be a good match for me… I mean for the run way that is." Her face flushes at her wrong choice of words. "To walk with on the runway that is."

He shrugs, "That's what she said." Grinning, "But I can see why…"

"W-what that supposed to me?"

"Come closer…" he motions with his finger. "And I'll tell you…"

She takes a step forward, "is it a secret?"

Motioning again, "A little closer…" Lucy steps within his reach.

"Hey!" she squeaks out as Natsu pulls her down on his lap facing away from him. Keeping his arms around her waist to keep her from getting up he leans his head against hers.

"Look forward."

"Why!"

"Just look forward girlie."

"And I'm looking at…" she sees their reflection in a mirror, and her breath hitches a moment, _'_ _that damn grin…'_ she melts just a little. It had been several years but her memory of that grin pops back in her mind. The first day she walked into that classroom… She was the new girl, shy, and this was before she wore contacts. Searching for an empty seat, she sees one and asks the person behind it if anyone was sitting there. The pink haired young man grinned and told her it was open before going back to the conversation he was having with Cana. She later became best friends with Cana and Levy and the two girls knew about the crush she developed on that young man. They had tried talking her into approaching him… He was single and handsome, but back then she was just too, damn, shy…

"We make a perfect looking couple… that's why…" Startled out of her daydream, she notices that he's staring so intently back at her making her heart skip.

But she keeps her composure. "Oh geez," Lucy rolls her eyes and pushes herself off his lap. "Look Natsu, we need to practice so we don't mess up on the runway and since you said you've never done this before I wanna see how you walk."

"You're such a worrier Luce," he gets off his chair. "I got this." He saunters a few steps, stops, poses, turns and saunters back to her, where he stops again and poses all the while holding a confident smile on his face.

Lucy chuckles, "Could be worse I guess."

Natsu's jaw drops, "Are you serious, that was awesome."

She cocks her hip and shakes her head, "No, this is what awesome looks like." Caressing his cheek, "Watch and learn little boy..." Lucy struts forward, step, after step swinging her hips in slightly exaggerated movements to make the skirt bounce from side to side. When she stops to pose, she shifts her hip to one side, and then cocks it to the other with her hands resting on her waist. One final slight arch of her back and she turns around walking back in the same manner. When she reaches Natsu she stops and keeping her feet planted about a foot and a half apart, twists her body at the waist to give the audience a side glance, winks, then walks away as if she were leaving the stage.

About half way down her walk, Natsu's mouth had dropped open, _'_ _Damn!'_ By the time she had finished her walk he was almost drooling. _'_ _This fucking girl is so hot!'_ He sits back down. "You win, hands down."

Lucy giggles, "Don't sound so defeated, you need to keep up with me for it to look good out there. Come on…" she pulls him off the chair. "The way Cana's got this show set up is the catwalk will the run the length of the audience. The males are coming out from one end and the girls the other so the regular models are just walking without stopping but the three pairs are supposed to meet in the middle and pose together before continuing on their way." She taps her chin. "As the closers of the show our pose need to be show stopping."

He shrugs, "Got any ideas? You're the veteran here."

"Hmm… Close your eyes…"

"Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

He does, "Okay, now what?"

"Picture you're taking a stroll along a path somewhere, like in a park or something and all of a sudden, the most beautiful girl you've ever seen is walking towards you…"

"Uh-huh…" _'_ _That's easy'_ as his imagination takes hold and in his mind, he pictures Lucy… and grins…

"You slow down, taking in the way her body is moving, how hair hair is flowing behind her, and as she gets close enough to touch… Err, that's the point where, I'm not sure what we should do. Should we stop and create a sexual tension for just a moment before moving on, keep moving but just watch the other walk by, reach out and just let our fingers trail against the others…"

He blushes, "I-I'm leaning towards the, um first option."

"Yeah, that would probably be more interesting to see."

 _'_ _Damn she agreed?!'_ "So, should we practice that move?"

"Nah, it might be better to be spontaneous."

"Oh." He pouts internally. "Okay, yeah, why not…"

"You know, I better go check in with Cana and let her know our idea."

"and I'll go see what Gray's up to…" he turns to walk off

"Hey um Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Stopping to look back at her.

"You don't, remember me… do you?"

He stares at her surprised, "Why, have we met before… I think I'd remember you."

 _'_ _I guess he really doesn't…'_ she sighs, "Never mind… it's not important." She walks away with her shoulders slumped a little.

 _'_ _What I say?!'_ He watches her walk away. _'_ _Have I met her before?!'_ Heading over to find Gray. _'_ _How could I forget someone as beautiful as her?'_

~x~

Natsu finds Gray and Juvia talking at her station while the hairdresser finishes her up, "Hey popsicle!"

"What do you want flame head? Why aren't you with Lucy?"

"She wanted to talk to Cana… Hey she asked me if I remember her. I don't, but do you?"

Gray shakes his head, "Only seen her photo in magazines and stuff."

At that moment, Levy walks by and Natsu stops her, "Hey Levy can I ask you something?"

She looks at her watch, "Yeah but make it quick."

"Lucy asked me if I remember her, but I don't. Any idea why she thinks I might have?"

 _'_ _So, he doesn't remember her…'_ "Why didn't you ask her that yourself, Natsu?"

His shoulders slump, "I did ask but she told me never mind and sounded sad when she said it. What am I missing here?"

"Maybe you've got a bad memory cause you don't remember me either." Sigh, "But I'll give you a hint. Magnolia High, your senior year, English class."

"Huh?"

"Think about who was in that class with you." She chuckles and walks away.

Natsu sits down on a chair and runs his hand over his face, "Argh! English class? Half the time I wasn't even paying attention cause I hated that subject." He turns to his friend, "Do you remember seeing her in that class?"

"Idiot, I had English a different period than you."

"Juvia thinks you can narrow it down, how many in your class could have been blonde females."

"Well…" Natsu closes his eyes and tries to remember. "There was um, Yukino, well she was more a platinum blonde… Jenny… Wait…" he opens his eyes. "There was quiet blonde who sat, I think, two seats in front of me, but she wore glasses and rarely talked in class."

"Oh, I remember her," Gray pipes in, "she transferred in our senior year. Loke hit on her a few times. I think she was like a year younger than us but had skipped a grade or something. I had her in my art class. Yeah… she was kind of the nerdy type. How could it be her? That girl was like so different than Lucy."

"I think I remember her, if it's the same person. One of the few times she spoke was to read a poem that I guess she really liked. I can't remember the name of it..." Natsu stands up, "I um, I gotta check on something." He looks at his watch, "Damn we gotta line up in a few minutes. Hey, I'll see you guys out there!" and rushes off.

"I think he's taken a liking to Lucy." Gray chuckles.

"Juvia thinks Cana matched all of us up perfectly." She blushes

"Cana!?" Natsu waves down the designer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick, you need to go line up already!"

"I know, I know. You've know Lucy since high school, right?"

"Yeah… and I was in your English class too."

"You I remember. Anyways, she read a poem in class, it was kinda short, maybe about love, I think it was a favorite of hers…"

"Invisible."

"Do you know how it goes?"

"Hell no, poetry was her thing not mine but she published it on um, Wattpad. Look her up, StarQueen17. Now get going and line up!"

"Okay thanks!" he hurries to his place. Along the way he pulls out his phone and starts searching.

As he waits his turn in the lineup, Natsu commits the short poem to memory. _'_ _I'll give her a show stopper.'_ He grins to himself.

~x~

The moment has arrived as Natsu steps onto the catwalk. At the other end, he sees her take her first pose, he counters and begins the journey towards her. _'_ _Walk in the park…'_ he chants in his head, _'_ _Just be smooth… confident…'_ midway he slows his steps, as his heartrate increases. _'_ _Fuck she is beautiful!'_ He can't help but stare at Lucy as she sashays forward, slowing her own gait to meet him.

He reaches out and slowly pulls her body against his as she runs her hands up his chest. With one arm around her waist, Natsu tilts her chin up… and lowers his face as they gaze into each other's eyes; lips just a couple inches apart... A buzz of murmurs and whispers resound around them but the pair seem lost to it all… when he whispers, "A glance, a smile and my heart skips a beat. But then you look away, and I become invisible once more. Just another face in the crowd; the popular guy to the shy little girl. I wish you'd see me…"

Lucy gasps, "H-how'd you?"

"I remember…" he leans in, closing the final gap and softly kisses her lips. No longer just whispers but out right gasps, clapping, and shouts ring out as he tightens his embrace and she grips to his neck. When he pulls back, he runs the back of his hand lightly along her cheek. "You wrote that for me, didn't you?"

"No, I…" he raises an eyebrow. "Okay, yes…" she stammers and looks around at the hushed room. "But this is not the time and place to…"

"You said show _stopper_ …" he grins, "…just go with it…" before picking her up bridal style. After a sigh, she weaves her arms around his neck smiling up at him to play the part of love at first sight and he walks off the catwalk to more cheers.

As soon as they are back stage, he puts Lucy down but doesn't relinquish the hold he has around her waist. "Natsu! What were you thinking? This is a runway show, not the dating game!"

"The crowd seemed to love it, and you said you wanted something big…"

"Yeah, I did but…"

Cana walks up. "Wrap it up later you two, we need to finish the show first! Come on," she grabs their hands and puts them together. "Just walk out like a normal couple in front of me." And pushes them forward to line up behind the rest of the models. "By the way. That was a _creative_ closing pose to say the least." She grins.

As everyone starts moving forward, "Sorry Cana, I hope…" Lucy starts to apologize before being cut off.

"Lu, the audience loved it and that's all that matters." she winks at her friend. "You can thank me later, now…" Pushing them onto the walk amid the hundreds of flashes going off, "…smile for the cameras!"

When the trio reach the end of the cat walk, Cana instigates and escalates the situation. Clapping and chanting, "Kiss!" followed and egged on by their friends, the other models, and the crowd. "Kiss!" "Kiss!" "Kiss!"

"Well Luce…" Natsu grins and squeezes her hand. She pauses for a second as a rush of old emotions come flooding back to her. But before he can do anything, this time it's Lucy who makes the first move. She leaps into his arms, wrapping them around his neck. He embraces her, holding her up as they kiss for the second time on that stage.

The crowd stands up screaming and clapping, the roar of excitement around them becomes deafening. When the kiss ends he lets her slide down so her feet are back on the floor. With tears trickling down her face, he wipes them away with his thumb, caressing her cheek in the process. Natsu smiles sweetly at this beautiful blonde just melting in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long Luce…"

"It's okay…" she stifles a sniffle and smile back. Cana is smirking at them. As their friend's crowd around them, she places her hands one on each of their shoulders. "Did you plan this? Lucy asks her best friend.

Feigning innocence, "Uh! I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Spill it girl! You knew about my crush…"

"Okay fine, so after I ran into him and Gray one day I figured this show would be a perfect opportunity…"

Lucy lets go of Natsu and hugs her friend, "Thank you."

Cana hugs her back, "You are very welcome." After letting her go and Natsu grabs Lucy again around the waist kissing her. "You two just gave me a new closing idea for the next show…" Cana smirks at the end of the kiss. "How about a runway wedding?"


	6. Musings Of The Blind

Prompt History

This story picks up from the ending of 'Picture Perfect', NaLu Fluff Week Prompt Fashion:

~X~

…..As their friend's crowd around them, she places her hands one on each of their shoulders. "Did you plan this? Lucy asks her best friend.

Feigning innocence, "Uh! I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Spill it girl! You knew about my crush…"

"Okay fine, so after I ran into him and Gray one day I figured this show would be a perfect opportunity…"

Lucy lets go of Natsu and hugs her friend, "Thank you."

Cana hugs her back, "You are very welcome." After letting her go and Natsu grabs Lucy again around the waist kissing her. "You two just gave me a new closing idea for the next show…" Cana smirks at the end of the kiss. "How about a runway wedding?"

~x~

Lucy ignores her friends comment for the time being. _'_ _I just hope no magazines or tabloids heard that!'_ she sighs in her head. The last thing the blonde wants is to see some crazy article coming out declaring an engagement or something between she and Natsu. Not to say it would be a bad image but still, gossip is just not something she wants to deal with. It didn't help that Natsu was fueling the fire more than calming it by sticking to her side the whole time. Once he had a hold of her he didn't want to let go, either keeping his arm around her waist or holding her hand, and when I say holding her hand, more like fingers intertwined and locked. If a male fan dared to smile at her, his grip tightened even further.

The models linger for another half an hour on the runway, talking with fans and taking photos with guests before the producers clear everyone out to get prepped for the next day's show. But once they get behind the scenes, Lucy corners her best friend, "Cana, aren't you rushing things a bit! So, we kissed a couple of times…"

"Five times…" Natsu chimes in, holding up his fingers, "Five." and Cana grins.

"Fine, five times. But seriously? A few kisses do not equate to an engagement and certainly not a wedding. I mean, your next show is in a year."

"So maybe not the next show, but one of the shows…"

"I don't think that's gonna happen."

"It could…" Natsu interjects

Lucy runs her hand over her face, "Ugh, you are so not helping right now. We barely know each other."

"Still…" he grabs her again, as she rolls her eyes, "it's not _impossible._ "

"Geez, and what's gotten into you? You didn't even know who I was before the show and now, all of a sudden you've become so protective and clingy." Lucy didn't mean to sound so harsh but it just came out that way.

But the comment doesn't faze him. Natsu shrugs his shoulders, "Once I see something I like, I don't give it up very easily."

"Take it from his best friend Lucy, Natsu can be as a stubborn as a bull when he's dead set on something."

"Dragon," the young man huffs, "I prefer stubborn as a dragon."

"You do realize that's a mythical creature, right?" Levy points out, "How do you know they're stubborn?"

But Natsu just rolls his eyes, "I believe they are."

 _Sigh_ , "I don't plan on going anywhere so you can relax a little, okay?" Lucy caresses his cheek, "But, I'm a model, and a well-known one at that; you can't start acting jealous every time a guy tries to talk to me."

"I wasn't acting jealous."

"Um, yes you were. You were staring down any guy who even looked in my direction."

"I wasn't…"

"Pinky, you were behaving like a jealous boyfriend."

"Shut up stripper! I didn't ask for your opinion."

" _Tch!_ Make me!"

"Will you guys stop it!" Jellal scolds them. "You're both acting like children." The two friends both cross their arms and huff.

"Look, Lu I'm not trying to rush you okay? The comment was all in fun." Cana pokes her friends shoulder, "Just don't let that serious side of you curtail the possibilities." Lucy's shoulder slump, her friend was right in that she tends to overthink things. The designer then turns to the rest of their group of friends, "Come on everyone get changed for the after party, I've booked the Blue Pegasus Nightclub for the models and crew to unwind and celebrate another great show! Meet at the back entrance in 30 minutes so the limo can take us there."

Reluctantly, Lucy and Natsu part ways, she going to her station to change and he, heading back to his but not before she asked him to just wait for her at the back door with the others. She knew it would take her longer to change and didn't want him having to wait just for her, or rather pace in front of her station. He seemed sad about the separation but left her alone.

~x~

"He seems to be really smitten with you." Levy chuckles at her friend.

"Yeah… I know. Is it even possible to get that way so quickly," Lucy braces herself against a wall as the dresser works to untie her out of the corset, "Whew." She holds her midsection as soon as it's off. "I can breathe again."

"You did, or did you forget?" the blonde blushes. "Anyways, what are you gonna wear to the party?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course, it does! Don't you wanna look good for Natsu?"

"I may still have feelings for him… But it shouldn't matter what I look like right? I mean the true test is, will he still want me if I was in say sweatpants and an oversized shirt?"

"Yes, I agree, but not tonight. Tonight, we are going to a party so you need to dress the part. But to answer your question, I bet he'd love to see you in _just_ an oversized shirt." Lucy giggles from the suggestive comment.

"Don't worry Levy, I'll be wearing something fashionable, you know I always do when I go out."

~x~

As the two girls chat on the way to the back entrance, Lucy starts to chuckle when she sees the pink haired boy pacing in front of it. "Geez, he's so antsy," she whispers to Levy.

"Told ya, he's really taken by you now."

"So, is Gajeel gonna meet you at the club?"

"Yeah, he's gotta hang back to make sure all this stuff is cleared since he's head of Cana's security, but that shouldn't take too long."

"That's good."

Seeing Lucy walking up Natsu stops pacing and almost beelines for her. Gone is the punk style and in its place, is a more relaxed, and very cute party ensemble. Black frilled skirt down to her knees, crimson red spaghetti strapped top, not too tight but enough to accent her slim torso, paired with 4-inch black stilettos at the ends of her toned long legs. _'_ _those could wrap around me…'_ he shakes the indecent vision that pops into his mind. When they reach him all he can manage is, "Took you guys long enough."

"Hey! That corset may look good on me, but it's a bitch to get in and out of."

Without censoring, his mouth runs off before his brain can reel him in. "Truthfully I like this more relaxed you." He grins, "Besides, wouldn't want you in something that's hard to get you out of later…"

Lucy blushes hard at his insinuation. "I'm not that kind of girl Natsu." Is all she can stammer out.

"That's a good thing, wouldn't want you to be," The smirk on his face widens, "unless it's with me."

 _'_ _Oversized shirt…'_ Levy mouths the words to her friend making Lucy's blush deepen.

"Down boy." Gray quips as he and Juvia walk into the conversation. "But seriously Lucy, you must have some crazy effect on him cause I've never heard him talk like that with girls before."

"You mean he's normally not a flirt?" her eyes widen.

"Nope."

"See…" Levy chimes in and giggles, "Told ya."

Erza and Jellal walk up, "Told who what?"

Gray slaps his best friend in the back, "This hot head has got it bad for Lucy."

"Can you just shut up Ice Queen!"

But before Gray can respond, "Come on you guys!" Cana pops her head through the door, "Let's go!"

Everyone piles into the stretched limo, chatting on the way to the club. Cana smiles to herself, It's become obvious to the designer that her friend Lucy isn't the only one with a new attachment, Juvia and Erza seem quite happy as well with the choices she set them up with…

~x~

The Blue Pegasus Nightclub is a more upscale locale that Cana frequents on occasion. The owner, a cross dressing man named Bob always took care of her when she came in so it was a no brainer to book the place for this event. Aside from the manager, Mr. Ichiya, the staff were all good-looking, whether girl or guy, especially Hibiki, a favorite amongst the female clientele.

Settling into the VIP section, the group of friends kick off the evening with a round of champagne as crew members, models, and guests slowly fill the place. The bouncer Laxus, has a list of who was allowed in for the private event and along with two others made sure no one who shouldn't be there made it through the doors.

Within the hour Gajeel had joined his girlfriend leaving Cana the only dateless one. "Is Loke coming?" Lucy asks her friend.

"Yeah, my FTF will be here soon."

Natsu cocks his head, "FTF?"

"Friends that Fuck." Gray whispers

"Oh damn!" he laughs, "She's still crazy as hell…" Gray nodding in agreement.

~x~

Everyone's having a great time when not long after they arrived, Cana's _'_ _friend'_ Loke made his dramatic entrance not. They all look over to see the orange haired man walking towards them, stopping to kiss the hands of every pretty girl along the way.

"Ah, Princess…" Loke moves to grab Lucy's hand, but Natsu slaps it away.

"Natsu!" Lucy punches his shoulder, "What the hell?"

"He was trying to kiss your hand!"

"And! He does that with all the girls…" Lucy retorts as Cana comes around and pulls at Loke's arm to get him to sit by her.

But he's not done with the feisty pink haired guy, "Whoa, man you need to chill." Loke pushes his glasses up. "Lucy and I have known each other for a few years."

Natsu makes a move to stand but Lucy yanks him back down to the seat. "Yeah well this boyfriend doesn't like it when other guys try to touch her!" he growls.

"Boyfriend?" Ignoring Natsu, Loke looks down at the blonde, "Princess, you never mentioned a boyfriend."

"That's because he's n…"

Natsu puts his arm around Lucy's shoulders pulling her against him, "Well I am her boyfriend, so will you stop calling her Princess!"

Finally, Cana cuts in, "Okay boys, put the hoses down," and pulls Loke onto the seat beside her. "Natsu just excuse him, he's not interested in Lucy that way and you," she grabs Loke for a quick kiss, "Is it so hard for you to believe Lu's got a man now?"

"No, it's about time. But if that punk hurts her I swear…"

"He's not, Natsu's a good guy, just possessive at the moment of his star…"

In the meantime, Lucy pushes Natsu off her, "I told you, stop acting so jealous! And since when did you become my boyfriend?"

Mumbling, "I just said that so he'd leave you alone…"

 _Sigh_ , "If you wanted to be my real boyfriend, why didn't you just ask me?"

He perks up, "Will you be my girlfriend Luce?"

"No." She responds with a straight face.

Natsu's jaw drops, "What!"

She giggles, "Just kidding. I'll give you a chance." And pecks him on the cheek.

"So…" Cana chimes in, "Are you guys done making up?" Lucy nods with a blush, "Good cause the next round of shots is on their way."

~x~

As the night wears on and the drinks keep coming, the tensions have dissipated and the topic has somehow made its way back to high school. Five in the group attended Magnolia High but the others come from elsewhere. Juvia and Gajeel attended school together, though he was a couple grades above her at Element Tech. Loke hails from the private boarding school Astral, and Jellal was tutored at the Le Sorciere in northern France.

It's the five from Magnolia High that dominate the conversation. Erza was the oldest of them, having graduated 2 years before Lucy had transferred in, but the other 4 were all in the same grade level, though Lucy was a year younger. Up till her Senior year, she had been tutored at home and was far enough advanced in her studies that when they tested her, she was placed in the class above her age. Levy was actually the first friend she made that year. Shy and lacking in people skills from being taught at home most of her youth, she gravitated to the library and that's where they met. Cana, was a different story. While she knew Levy, being more of an extrovert they ran in different circles most of the time. Hell, if it wasn't for an assignment in a Business Development class she probably would never have met Lucy either.

"How did you two become friends?" Natsu asks Lucy and Cana.

"Remember the teacher, Mr. Macao?"

"Yeah…"

"He paired us up for a project where we had to come up with a business plan." Cana grins, "After tossing around a few ideas, when I mentioned how I wanted to be a designer, Lucy suggested using that so we figured out what needed to be done to get started in this industry and this," she motions around them, "plus seed money from her dad, is the end results. If it wasn't for Lucy opening-up to me, I don't know if I would have pulled it all off."

"Yeah…" Lucy smiles too. "and when Levy joined our little group, she added her organizational skills and voila."

Natsu turns to Lucy, "But you said you were shy and quiet in school, how'd you go from that to this." He motions with his hands up and down her body. "You ain't shy no more."

The blonde blushes, "That was all Cana… She slowly pulled me out of my shell…"

"Shit, I saw the potential in Lu, I mean she hid her rockin' body under dowdy clothes and glasses. So, I played make over, testing out my designs on her. But it wasn't till after high school she let me do a full overhaul on her, made her lose the glasses, changed her hair, the works."

Lucy closes her eyes momentarily, "I remember the day she got Virgo to empty my closet of clothes and dragged me shopping for a whole new wardrobe," opening her eyes, "but she let Cancer come up with my new hair style."

"Well that guy has got some major skills with a scissors!"

"Um, who's Virgo and Cancer?" Natsu inquires

"Virgo's my maid and Cancer is my hair stylist."

His eyes widen, "Whoah! You have a maid?!"

"Oh, Natsu you didn't know?" Cana responds before her friend can.

Lucy slouches down embarrassed, "I kinda come from money…"

He lifts her chin, "Sorry, didn't mean to get all excited, I just never met someone with a maid before."

"It's okay," she lowers her gaze even though he keeps her face lined with his, "I don't like to advertise that about me, don't want guys hitting on me cause…"

"That's not something you need to worry about anymore." He kisses her on the lips.

"Anyways…" Lucy changes the subject, "for me high school was just my senior year, but it was the best decision I ever made to go to a public school. If not, I wouldn't have met these two," she grabs Cana and Levy's hands, "and wouldn't be having so much fun with my life."

"Speaking of fun high school memories," the brunette sits forward in her seat, "do you guys remember the Senior Retreat?"

"That was a lot of fun…" Levy reminisces

"You had your first kiss there didn't you…" Cana asks Lucy, sparking a heated whisper session amongst the three.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu leans in, "from who?"

The three girls stop talking and stare at him, "You don't remember?" Cana raises an eyebrow, "You were there too."

Natsu starts to stammer, "I…"

Cana is about to say more but Lucy covers her mouth, "Don't!"

"Why not?" her friend mumbles through the closed fingers.

Lucy responds with a gritted smile. "Just drop it." Letting go of her friend, "my favorite that weekend was the mock fashion thing in our cabin, _remember_ , Cana…" she stares hard at her friends, trying to communicate the please change the subject hint in her voice. "you brought a bunch of the designs you were working on…"

"Right…" Levy adds, "back then your designs were more girly."

"It was based on the trends of the time."

Gray leans into the conversation, "I remember you guys doing that."

"Excuse me but how would you, it was just us girls?" they all eye him up suspiciously

But he just sits back and crosses his arms, "We were peeping okay, watching from the window."

"Who is we?"

"Me and this idiot," he slaps Natsu… "and probably others that I don't recall, but I don't remember Lucy being there."

Cana huffs, "Well she was, maybe you just didn't realize it was her."

From the moment that Lucy stopped the brunette from answering him, Natsu had sat back, pulling himself away from the conversation. Were his memories of high school that bad? I mean, okay, so it took some effort to even remember Lucy and now is there more that he was forgetting? As he watches the girls chattering on, laughing about their cabin fashion foray, Gray admitting to them they had been playing peeping Tom's, then getting drilled by them for doing that, what was he missing?!

Sure, he had fond memories of that retreat, it was a month before graduation, and yes, he remembers that show. A couple other girls were in that cabin, Lisanna and Jenny for sure, he remembers Cana and even Levy but the other blonde in the room wasn't wearing glasses, and wasn't shy at all. He had heard her laughing and giggling with the rest of them, goofing around and acting silly; nothing at all like the girl he pictured from his English class. Natsu shakes his head, _'_ _was that actually Lucy?'_ Now that he thinks about it, _'_ _How the fuck was I so blind!_ _Who else could it have been but her?!'_ She had been at the retreat, the shy Lucy he knew her as was usually near Levy or Cana at any given time. _'_ _She was at the front of the bus on the way there._ _That first afternoon, she was in the boat ahead of the one I was in when we went rafting…_ _that night was the cabin incident…'_ Like peeling back on the layers of that weekend in his mind, the memories start coming to him… _'_ _I remember her around on Saturday…_ _and that last night around the campfire we were making smores when someone suggested Truth or Dare…'_ his eyes widen. _'_ _Right…'_ "Truth or Dare…" he whispers, gaining Lucy's brief attention as he flashes back to the whole scene…

 _"_ _Let's play truth or Dare!"_ _Suggests Cana._ _Groans from everyone around the fire._ _"_ _Are you guys all chicken!"_ _she taunts them._

 _"_ _I'm game."_ _Natsu speaks up._

 _"_ _Oi, if flame brain plays then I can't let him show me up!"_

 _"_ _I guess so…"_ _Lucy meekly adds._

 _Levy sighs, "If we must."_

 _"_ _No, way."_ _Elfman crossed his arms, "It's not a manly game, just a stupid one," and walks away_

 _Lisanna and Jenny also stand up, "You guys have fun."_ _They both wave and leave as well_

 _Cana shrugs her shoulders, "five is plenty enough to play._ _Who wants to start us off?"_

 _Gray sits forward._ _"_ _I'll go._ _Cana, truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Dare."_

 _"_ _Alright, I dare you to… sneak up behind Max and tickle him; his sides are the best target."_ _She runs up and does it, leaving Max heaving in laughter on the ground._

 _"_ _My turn,"_ _she plops back down, "Gray, truth or dare."_

 _"_ _Dare."_

 _She smirks, "Strip down to your boxers and run through Yukino's cabin."_

 _"_ _Tch, so easy…"_ _he pulls off his clothes leaving them in a pile where he was sitting._ _After a minute, they hear screaming and banging sounds like something being thrown and hitting a wall._ _He returns with a huge grin, "She was changing when I barged in, nice assets."_

 _"_ _Oh geez…" Cana rolls her eyes._

 _"_ _Okay my turn again._ _Levy, truth or dare?"_

 _"_ _Truth."_

 _"_ _Aww no fun."_ _He pouts, "Fine, are you still a virgin?"_

 _Gasp, as she turns red, "No…"_

 _"_ _Eh!"_ _Lucy and Cana both turn to their cowering friend, "Don't tell me you and he?!"_

 _"_ _Last weekend…"_

 _Cana wraps her arms around her friend's shoulder, "Don't be so embarrassed, we're teenagers, it's totally normal to experiment, well except our friend here…"_ _Levy whispers something to the brunette making her grin and nod and move to the other side of Lucy putting the blonde between them._

 _Levy turns with a grin, "Truth or dare Natsu?"_

 _"_ _Dare."_

 _"_ _I dare you to… kiss my friend here."_ _She and Cana grab Lucy by the shoulders to hold her._

 _"_ _N-no!"_ _the blonde shrieks trying to pull out of their grasp, her eyes only widening as Natsu stands up moving in her direction._ _"_ _I-I can't!"_ _giving it one more tug she frees herself from the girls and stumbles to her feet._

 _"_ _Come on, I've gotta do the dare if not I'll lose…"_ _he keeps walking forward._

 _Lucy back peddles, not realizing there was tree right behind her._ _'_ _Shit!'_ _She covers her face with her hands._

 _"_ _Hey…"_ _Natsu's voice softens as he takes her hands away from her face._ _"_ _It's just a kiss."_ _Tilting her head by the chin, his warm smile makes her breathing stop for a second, while her heart skips._ _Leaning in all the way he presses his lips against hers while his hands move to her arms._ _Lucy melts into her crushes hold and her hands settle on his waist._ _By the time the kiss ends his arms are around her body._ _"_ _See…"_ _he whispers, "wasn't so bad, right?"_ _She shakes her head lightly._

 _That's when Cana's voice breaks her out of her dream, "We said kiss, not make out."_

 _Remembering the situation she was in, Lucy pushes away from Natsu and walks away to her cabin without a second glance or word and Natsu returns to the fire._ _"_ _Is she okay?"_ _with a legitimate concerned to his tone._

 _"_ _She'll be fine."_ _Levy responds._ _"_ _But, I think we should call it a night."_ _And stands up heading after Lucy…_

~x~

Back in the club, Natsu's mind stumbles back into the current conversation, something about an upcoming fashion spread for the men's line.

He clears his throat and taps his girlfriend's shoulder, "Luce, could we talk?" he whispers as quietly as he can. She nods in response and allows him to pull her to her feet and away from the table. As he leads her away they find an empty booth tucked into a far corner of the club. "I'm sorry." Natsu apologizes once they are settled. "I didn't know that I was your first kiss. It was wrong of me to force you into it over a stupid dare."

"You don't need to apologize…"

"No, I do." _Exhaling_ , "For me I looked at it as a game, but I realize now for you it must have been a really big deal."

"You could say that…"

"Damn, I'm such a chauvinistic dick. I didn't see you in high school just because you were quiet and kinda…"

"Boring looking." She answers for him

He looks down, "… but then when I saw you today, just because of how you looked I finally notice you. Gah! That makes me a total ass and I'm really sorry for that."

"What's done is done Natsu, just strike it from our history and move on."

"I don't wanna do that." Pulling her onto his lap, "Despite the reason behind it, I remember it being a very agreeable kiss… and I don't want to forget that."

"So, are you here with me now based on my looks?"

"Hell no!"

"Then why are you interested in me?"

"Well, okay so yeah it's awesome that you are friggin gorgeous, but I know you are damn smart too, sweet yet with a feistier side, and loyalty to your friends is big in my book…" squeezing her waist, "There's just something special about you that maybe now that I'm older I can see and appreciate better."

 _Sigh_ , she leans her head on his shoulder, "I'll admit, even though that kiss was just to win… it was a really good first kiss you gave me."

He chuckles, "That was evident by the dreamy look you had afterwards… But I'll tell you a secret." whispering in her ear. "It was my first too, I just couldn't back down from the dare."

She pops her head up with an _'_ _are you for real!'_ expression on her face and when he nods, Lucy smiles. "Past mistakes not withstanding as our Present finds remembrance and reflection so our Future becomes a wealth of new opportunities…"

He smiles back, "And when our histories are written into the annals of Wikipedia it shall say…"

Her eyes twinkle, "They lived happily ever after…"

"Nah…"

She cocks her head, _'_ _Huh?'_

"They were picture perfect."


	7. Draco

Prompt Fairtale/Mythology

Trudging in one morning he props his head on the bar top, lost in a few thoughts, ones that have been plaguing him for quite some time. "Mira," he asks the bar-maid and resident matchmaker, "how do you know if you love someone?"

Mira puts down her rag and walks over, "Why Natsu, what seems to be bothering you."

"I don't know… Every time I'm around her my heart starts to beat faster, I get mad when I see her around other guys, I just want to protect her from any harm."

"Sounds like love to me," she goes back to wiping a glass, "so why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

 _Exhale_ , "I'm afraid she just sees me as a friend and teammate. I wish I knew how she felt about me..."

"And who is this girl?" the barmaid asks even though she's pretty sure she knows the answer.

"I think you know who I'm talking about."

She puts the glass down, "Ah, I figured you'd say her. Alright, give me a few minutes to think of something."

"Thanks Mira."

~x~

A few hours later, the resident Celestial mage walks in, heading straight for the bar and puts her head down. Mira sets her up with a milkshake, "Lucy, you look bored today."

"I am and I don't know where Natsu is," looking over to the mission flyers, "maybe I should just go on an easy mission; I could use the money."

The barmaid leans in with a smile, "You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A boyfriend," the grin spreading across her face.

"Boyfriend!" Lucy waves her hands, "No that's okay Mira, I, I'm fine, I have Natsu he keeps me company enough."

"You know," she leans back and moves some dirty dishes to the sink, "it doesn't hurt to try dating," turning back to the blonde, "come on there's gotta be someone you have a crush on. Just tell me and I'll help you."

Lucy blushes, "Well I do have a crush on a couple of guys…."

"And they are?"

 _Exhale_ , "Okay, I've had a crush on Natsu since I joined the guild but I don't think he sees me in that way. Then after the magic games when I met Sting well I'm attracted to him too. He's been flirting with me but I've hesitated because I still really care for Natsu. So, I'm torn, I don't know which way I should go…"

"I think I have an idea to help you figure that out." She grins, "I'll set you up on dates and you can decide for yourself if you truly care for Natsu, or your heart is open to another."

 _'_ _Guess it couldn't hurt…'_ "Alright Mira, I'll give it a shot."

"Good! Now come back in an hour dressed for a casual date."

….. Earlier that day…..

Finding the slayer still at the bar, "Okay, Natsu, I have an idea I think could work."

"Oh yeah," his eyes perk up, "what's that Mira?"

"If you could go on a date with Lucy without her realizing it's you; then maybe you'll finally find out her true feelings."

He cocks his head to the side, "I don't get it."

"You are worried that she only _Sees_ you as just a friend. If we disguise your appearance, you could find out what her heart is really longing for."

"I guess I'll try that…"

"Great! Now I've got a temporary spell that will make you look a little different. Come with me, you'll also need to practice cause you can't let on that you know her already, she's gotta think you're some new guy I'm setting her up with."

….Back to the present….

"Mira, I'm back."

"Lucy, come, come," she ushers the girl over to one of the booths, "I have someone I'd like you to meet. Lucy this is Tatsuo he's a new member of Lamia Scale that I met recently. Tatsuo, this is Lucy, she's the Celestial Wizard I was telling you about."

"Hi Tatsuo." _'_ _He's kinda hot, though I somehow feel like I know him already... Jet black hair a little spiked, and when the light hits it I can see some purple in it and emerald green eyes!_ _That's cool._ _Nice body, nice abs, nice butt!_ _He seems sweet too.'_ Her hearts skips a beat. _'_ _This is how I feel around Natsu, but this isn't him, is this what they call love at first sight?'_

"Hi Lucy." _'_ _She looks beautiful in that outfit!'_ His heart quickens.

Seeing them staring at each other Mira smiles, "Well I'll leave you two to figure out your plans for the evening, have fun!" and walks away.

"Here," He hands her a bouquet of pink roses and gives her a big grin, "I got these for you."

Lucy's eyes widen, "How'd you know I like pink?" _'_ _and that grin looks like…'_

"Oh, just a lucky guess." He's running his hand through his hair. "So, Lucy I was thinking we could go out to dinner and afterwards take a walk in the park and star gaze."

"That sounds wonderful, I love star gazing!" One hand falls to her hip, "Are you sure Mira hasn't given you pointers or something cause you seem to know me."

"No, she just told me what you looked like, she said you were a sweet girl, and that you are a Celestial Wizard, that's all."

"Huh… Well, shall we get going then?"

Smiling at her, he holds out his arm out. After she weaves hers through the crook of his, they head out of the guild. Walking along the sidewalk she just can't shake the feeling that she's met him before. "Tatsuo, so where are you from?"

 _'_ _Stay cool Natsu…'_ "Um, a small village called Izumizaki."

"And how'd you end up with Lamia Scale?"

"Oh, I met them when they came through. I'd always wanted to join a guild so when they offered I took a chance."

"What kind of magic do you use?"

'What's with the 20 questions!' "Um, _'_ _shit I only know fire magic!'_ I use fire magic."

"F-fire?" she looks at him surprised but excited, "I know a Fire Dragon Slayer, and couple of others that use fire magic at Fairytail."

"Really, maybe I could meet them some time..."

"Maybe, we'll see. Will you show me your magic?"

 _'_ _Thank God Romeo taught me this!'_ He creates a purple flame for her.

"That's pretty!"

"I'm glad you like it," He smiles. "Well, looks like we're here."

As she looks up at the sign, Lucy is beyond shocked, "Eh, this is an expensive restaurant!"

But he just smiles as his heart leaps from her positive reaction, "Well I wanted to make a good first impression."

~x~

The waiter seats them and takes their order. As Lucy watches the young man fumble with his napkin, "So, Tatsuo, are you nervous? I mean you seem a little bit..."

"Just a little," sitting back in his chair, "I've never actually been on a date before."

"Eh!" Lucy leans forward and props her head up with both hands, "So, you've never had a girlfriend?"

"No, but maybe you could be my first?"

Blushing, "Um, well I've never had a boyfriend before either."

"That's surprising, a pretty girl like you."

"You're not so bad yourself." Now his cheeks are heating up.

"Thanks." He lowers his gaze a little, embarrassed by the compliment. "Um, I know it seems weird to ask but is there no one that you like right now?"

"To be honest I do, but I think he only sees me as a friend." She replies with sadness in her voice.

"Who is he?"

"The fire dragon slayer I told you about." She shrugs and sits back against her chair, "But like I said, he's never shown any of that kind of affection towards me, so that's probably why Mira decided to set me up on dates."

 _'_ _She likes me!'_ "Maybe, he's too scared to admit how he feels about you."

"Natsu, scared!" she laughs, "No, he's usually so confident. I don't know." And waves her hand. "Anyways what about you, no one you have a crush on?"

"Well, yes but I guess I'm in the same boat as you, I think she only sees me as a friend…"

Their food is brought out and the conversation turns more to conventional topics. After dessert,

Tatsuo pays for the meal and they walk in the direction of South Gate Park. "You know, you seem to know this town well considering you're not from here."

"Oh, I um, didn't want to get lost so I made sure I knew where I wanted to take you on this date and how to get there." She kinda looks at him suspiciously but shrugs it off.

As they reach the park the sun is setting and the horizon is creating an amber glow. Natsu smiles at the image standing beside him, "Your hair looks like fire right now in this light Luce."

"Really, wait why'd you call me Luce? Only Natsu calls me that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, no I'm sorry it's okay, but just call me Lucy please."

"Sure…" changing the subject, "how about we sit over there and wait for the stars to come out," he points to a grassy hill, perfect for gazing at the sky.

She pouts, "But I don't want to get my dress dirty."

He laughs, "Come on." Tugging her arm, he plops down and pulls her onto his lap. "See you won't get dirty." Lucy blushes as he puts his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry is this making you uncomfortable?"

She shakes her head _'_ _no'_ , "It's strange but I feel very at ease around you."

"Me too…"

~x~

As the stars start to reveal themselves Lucy sinks further into his arms making him grin. He was being so quiet, so thoughtful… She couldn't put a finger on it but being here with Tatsuo was really nice and relaxing to be around. Maybe it was just the mood, maybe doing something she enjoyed like being under the stars she loved was the reason…

"So, tell me about the different stars. Do you have a favorite?"

Coming back to the moment, Lucy starts pointing out the different constellations to him that they can see even adding a little bit of their myths and legends to explain how they were named. "Most of the constellations are named based on the shape they have and a legend that it might fit to. Like that one for instance," she points to the constellation of Canis Major, "It looks kind of like a dog so that's why they named it that; it's supposed to be Orion's loyal companion following him through the sky." She turns her head up to see Natsu's reaction and when she sees him smiling, she continues. "But my favorite is that one," she now points in the opposite direction, "it's called Draco."

He smiles down at her and squeezes her waist a little, "That stands for Dragon, right?"

"Yeah!" her eyes twinkling and happy he knew something about it. "It's supposed to be based on a mythical dragon that guarded a sacred apple tree in the Garden of Hesperides, but I like it because of what it reminds me of."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Well shortly after I ran away from home I was in Hargeon Port city. I had met Natsu earlier in the day and he had told me about his father Igneel who's a dragon. Later that night I was kidnapped and held hostage on a boat by slave traders and as I looked out of one of the port holes it was the one constellation I could see; how ironic after just meeting the son of a dragon. Anyways, just as I thought I was done for Natsu rescued me and brought me to Fairytail and my life has been nothing but an adventure ever since."

"That's a really special story Lucy, I'm starting to understand why you are so fond of that dragon slayer. Maybe you two were meant to be together?"

"Maybe…" Lucy sighs, "I sometimes feel that way too." Sensing her growing despair, he hugs her tighter not knowing how else to comfort her. She sighs again, but leans her head back against his shoulder and puts her hands over his. His warmth is very soothing to her and she almost wishes it wouldn't go away _._ _'_ _But why do I also feel like I'm cheating on Natsu?'_ _'_ _How are you cheating if he's not even your boyfriend?'_ _'_ _I don't know!_ _It's just a little strange to be feeling the same emotions with Tatsuo that I feel around Natsu…'_

"Tell me where you live Lucy."

"Huh?" she tenses slightly, "Why do you want to know?"

"So, I know where to pick you up tomorrow for lunch."

"You assume I would agree to go?"

"Of course! We're enjoying each other's company are we not?"

"Yes, yes, we are, aren't we? Alright, I'll go on another date with you but I'll meet you at the guild hall."

"Okay, I'll swing by around 11am."

"That works for me."

"I don't mind at least getting a friend out of all of this."

"Thanks, Tatsuo that means a lot to me that you're not pushy, this other guy Sting who has a crush on me flirts a lot. Sometimes it's okay but other times it gets really irritating."

 _'_ _Friggin Sting!_ _He's lucky I didn't catch him flirting with my girl!'_ Natsu bites his tongue to keep his emotions in check. "Look, I hope this doesn't sound like I'm prying but I think I should help you figure out if you really want that Natsu guy or not."

"Oh geez, you're starting to sound like Mira!" she laughs.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that! It's just maybe talking things out will help you decide what you want to do. _'_ _Hopefully it's me…'_ Like, what is it that attracts you to him?"

"Hmm, well he makes me feel special, he's always there to comfort me when I need it, not to mention he's saved my life more times than I can count. Even his immaturity is kinda cute, keeps things lively. His hair is also my favorite color, that's a plus."

"And how does he make you feel when you're around him, does your heart beat faster?"

"Yeah it does, I'm surprised he doesn't hear it considering he does have more advanced hearing." _'_ _I do hear it, just didn't realize what it meant'_ "I start to get flushed, my body temp goes up a little. But I try really hard not to let it show."

"Well it sure sounds like your hearts already made a decision."

"You know what, I have. I'm going to tell Mira, no more dates for me, I'm going to wait for Natsu."

"And if you ever give up waiting, you can give me a call."

Laughing, "Whatever you want Tatsuo."

~x~

After about an hour more of relaxing and talking Lucy starts to doze off in his arms. Waiting until he knows she is completely asleep, he picks her up and carries her home tucking her under the covers. Sitting down next to her on the edge, he watches her sleep, _Sigh,_ _'_ _She's so beautiful…_ _Why'd I take so long to realize how I felt about her…._ _I should just tell her everything,'_ as his fingers start to play with her hair. It causes her to smile in her sleep. "Natsu, that feels nice," she mumbles. A grin creeps onto his face…

Brushing a few more stray strands of her hair off her face causes her to wake up. "Tatsuo? How'd I get home? Why are you on my bed!"

"You fell asleep at the park so I brought you home."

"But how'd you know where I live?" She sits up now.

"I have a confession to make Luce."

"I told you not to call me…" He turns the spell off and transforms back to his normal appearance. "Natsu!" she shrieks ready to kick him off and out of her apartment, "It was you all this time?!"

"I'm sorry, please Luce don't be mad. I wanted to find out if you had a crush on anyone and I was scared it wasn't going to be me so Mira found this spell to alter my appearance and helped me set up the date with you."

Lucy stops and stares at him, "Y-you were afraid it Wasn't going to be you?"

"I was too afraid to tell you," he looks down and starts fidgeting with his fingers, "I thought you only saw me as a friend. Luce every time I'm around you my heart starts to race. I get so jealous when other guys flirt with you, I just…."

Her eyes widen, "Natsu..." she whispers

Still stammering, "…And I have heard your heart racing when you're near but I guess I never realized what it meant or I just didn't want to get my hopes up. All I know is I fell in love with you that night in Hargeon..."

"Natsu!" Lucy grabs his face and he stops talking as she pulls him to hers and kisses him deeply, "I'm in love with you too."


	8. Sweet Like You

Sweet Like You

Nalu fluff week sept 7 candy or colorful

Natsu races over to Lucy's apartment after sleeping in till the afternoon. He'd only returned from a quick delivery mission late the previous evening and was ready to drag his girlfriend off to the next one. As he jumps through her window, based on her faint scent it was clear to the slayer she wasn't home. That left him a couple of options, wait for her or try the guild where she may or may not be.

The rumbling in his stomach didn't help. _'Lucy's gotta have something here to eat,'_ the celestial spirit wielder usually kept snacks or quick things she could whip together for late night writing sessions, remembering as he rummages through the cabinets. And there at the very back of one, almost hidden was a small pink container that he recognized immediately from one of their favorite confectionary stores. _'Candy!'_ Grabbing it he puts it on the counter while he moves onto the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for a sandwich as well as a drink.

With his sandwich made, snack, and drink, Natsu plops onto her couch, bringing the hand-filling bread and meat to his mouth…

A click and turn of the door knob, he turns his head mid-bite to see Lucy walk in. "Natsu! I should have known I'd find you here…. And eating my food."

"Aww, it's just a sandwich," taking a bite before holding it up, "wan' some?"

"No," shaking her head, "I'll make something later…. Hey! Is that my candy, I was saving that!" Lucy moves to grab it from the couch where he had it next to him, but Natsu's quicker to hold it out of her reach, one hand still clutching to his sandwich, the other gripping the box of candy like it was a jewel and all Lucy can do is catch herself from falling over his lap. "Give it back!"

"I found it fair and square!" laughing as she tries again and again to reach over him for the candy, but he blocks her from passing his legs and continues to dodge while gobbling up the sandwich.

"Natsu!" she stands back with her arms crossed, "I swear to Mavis, I'm gonna kick you if you don't give me my candy!"

"Gotta catch me first!" he jumps up from his seat then vaults over the couch placing it between them. Holding the pink box out with a smirk plastered on his face, "Come on Luce, come and get it…"

"Ahhh!" the angry woman dashes forward, scrambling onto the couch to hurdle over it.

It was a surprise reaction that Natsu hadn't expected. Like in a slow-motion action scene, he barely has time to pivot when the blonde girl is already half way over and airborne coming straight for him with the most furious facial expression…. "Omph!" She crashes into his chest with gravity taking them the rest of the way to the floor in a crumpled and tangled mess of arms, legs, her face smashed into his chest, his head and ass hitting the floor hard, and he's just lucky her knee missed another vital organ.

"Give it…. To me…" Lucy raises up, straddling his hips as she tries again to pry the box out of his hand without acknowledging the compromising position. But while Natsu is playing hardball, holding on to the box for dear life, too focused on her prize, she fails to notice the bright red blush fanning out over his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

This wasn't the first time they'd been in a discomforting position, but this time, he was ready to act upon it. So, once she has a good hold on the box with both hands, he jerks it back swiftly before she can stop the downward force until he can reach out to covet the back of her neck and pull her face to his, smashing his lips against hers.

She squeaks, eyes flaring at the sudden impact of the kiss and the fact that he was in fact kissing her! The box tumbles from his other hand to the side, now forgotten in lieu of the sweeter prize that had presented itself, to brush along her arm before coming to rest at her shoulder. As the tension in Lucy's body wanes and she gives in, Natsu moves his hand from her neck to cradle the base and weave his fingers into her hair.

It was such a typical Natsu spontaneity move, but she couldn't help but dissolve into the moment like a romantic fantasy playing out in real life, nor did she bother to hinder the purring sound that emanates from her. Everything felt surreal and right, and she just hoped wouldn't become a fleeting memory.

Letting his lips sweep past hers a final time before allowing her to sit up, "So, you don't need to be drunk," his face is still peachy but the expression it sports is drunken with entreaties, "for me to make you purr…"

"Oh, shut up!" she covers her face to hide the cherry coloring, "You took me by surprise is all."

Natsu chuckles, "I took advantage of the situation when I realized it would be even better than the candy."

"What candy…. That's right! The candy!" Lucy grabs the box and opens it up, cradling it to her chest when she sees he hadn't opened it. "You usually just raid the fridge, so I thought it would be safe behind the seasonings."

Lifting his upper-body, propped by one arm behind him, "Is there something special about that candy that you'd fight me for it?"

"It was…" eyes flitting to the ground, "part of a small gift I was saving for next week…"

"Someone's birthday?"

"No, nothing like that," finally bringing her gaze back to the curious man, "remember when you uprooted the Sakura tree for me? Well I'm not gonna return the same favor but," opening the box to show him, "I saw these rainbow-colored candies and thought of you. I know it's silly…"

"It's not silly," reaching to caress her cheek and gentle pull her forehead closer to rest against his, "it's sweet, just like you."


	9. Wintery Revelations

Nalu fluff week sept 8- Confession

Wintery Revelations

Figures, the blonde wizard sighs in her head, of course they'd end up snowed into _her_ apartment, not the guild, not one of the others houses, no _her_ apartment. Worst blizzard in Magnolia's history according to the flickering lacrimavision minutes before it along with the electricity decided to fizzle out. Downside, she had three unnecessary guests stuck there at least for the night if they were lucky, but the upside, one of said guests could play a heater to keep them warm.

She had enough blankets and a couple of sleeping bags, food to last a couple of days, and as long as the plumbing stayed on they should be fine, so after breaking out the few candles she owned and listening to the guys whine about the scented ones, they all settle for some sandwiches and drinks around Lucy's dining table.

"Anyone got any idea how to pass the time?" The ice mage leans back in his chair, "anything but…"

"How about Truth or Dare?"

Gray rolls his eyes at the requip mage, "…that."

"Why not?" Erza retorts, fists clenching in her crossed arms, "it's a good game to pass the time."

"I don't think it'll be a bad idea," Lucy does her best to smooth things out, "but how about a couple of rules for the dares please, like no stripping," staring at Gray and Erza, "no use of powers," turning to Natsu, "and no leaving the apartment types for safety."

"Those are fair rules." Gray and Natsu also nodding in agreement with Erza. "But, do you happen to have any alcohol here?"

"No, I don't sorry Erza," she sees Gray and Natsu let out an exhale obviously glad the blonde didn't keep such drinks around, but when she also sees the requip mage's eyebrow raise at their obvious reaction, Lucy jumps in again. "Why don't you start us off since this was your idea."

"Gray," Erza leans forward and rests her arms on the tabletop, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

A grin flashes across her face, "I dare you to…" everyone holds their breaths in anticipation for the requip mage was not known to give easy dares. "…wear a dress for the rest of the night."

Natsu jumps up from his seat more excited than anyone else, "I know which one will be perfect!" Grabbing the spirit mages hand, he drags her to the closet and points out the one he thinks would be the funniest.

They return with a bright yellow sundress that Lucy holds up in front of Gray, "I think it'll fit you."

"Ugh," he grunts and grabs the garment from her hand, "You couldn't give me something in blue or black?"

Natsu lifts his fist, "I could give you something that's blue and black!"

"J-Just go change," Lucy pushes the ice mage towards the bathroom, "and leave your pants on! I don't want to get flashed."

"I bet you wouldn't mind if it was Natsu," Gray mumbles back under his breath but loud enough for her to hear it.

"N-No I wouldn't!"

"Suuure," he chuckles, "then wipe that blush off your face before you sit back down," and with that he closes the bathroom door behind him.

"I'm…" reaching up and feeling a little heat in her cheeks, _'blushing, damn it! Okay, calm down,'_ inhale, exhale as she walks back to the table.

But Natsu notices it, "Why is your face all red?"

' _Shit!'_ "I um pictured Gray in the dress and it's gonna be…"

"Yeah, yeah, just get it over and laugh!"

Three heads turn to the sound of the deep voice, and immediately laughter does fill the room at the sight of the brawny ice mage in the not so flattering yellow dress. "Why is this stuff so itchy?!" scratching at his chest and trying to pull the hem down lower, "and short!"

"That's why I told you to leave your pants on!" Lucy is now a brighter shade of red and her eyes are tearing up from laughing so hard. But Natsu and Erza aren't faring any better, with the slayer rolling on the ground and the requip mage trying and failing not to laugh.

"Alright drama queen," Gray kicks the slayer before sitting on his chair, "get up cause your question is next!"

"N-Now," Natsu stands but is still clutching his stomach, "You're a real ice _Princess_!"

"Fuck off pyro," crossing his arms, "you won't be laughing soon enough."

"Oh," the slayer also takes his seat, "hoping I ask for a dare, so you can do the same thing to me?"

"Either truth or dare, I'm gonna get you."

"Bring your worst!"

"Fine, Truth or Dare."

"Truth!"

" _Tch_ ," the largest grin falls over the ice mages face as he switches between looking at Natsu and glancing at the blonde to his right. "Tell us the name of the girl you're in love with."

"Ooh, this is gonna be juicy," Erza steeples her fingers and stares at Natsu, but Lucy just gulps. Who could it be? Is he gonna answer the question? Oh Mavis, what if it's not her? What if it is her?! She'd been harboring her own truth and this sure as hell wasn't the forum she'd want it to be revealed in. As the color drains from the slayers face, Lucy became even more concerned that he really might answer since he was never one to back down from any challenge.

"Clocks ticking Mr. Bring your worst!" Gray gets his laughs in, "I told you, you wouldn't be laughing soon."

"You baited me into this!" Natsu snaps, "what if I'd picked Dare?!"

"Ha, I'd have dared you to kiss the girl you love."

"But rules are we can't leave…" Erza speaks aloud when the sudden realization hits, "oh, I see…" grinning too, "yes Natsu just get it over with and either answer the Truth or do the Dare."

"I-I…." he jumps up from his chair and beelines it for the window, screw the blizzard, he'll just melt the snow!

But Gray and Erza get to it before he can. "I don't think so!" the requip mage grabs one arm.

While the ice mage grabs the other, "You wanted to play, so there's no running away."

The only other person in the room is too frozen to move. She wants to know the answer though based on Gray and Erza's comments it was pretty obvious what it might be, it could still be wrong, and he simply doesn't want to answer it in front of everyone.

"This isn't fair to force me to say something like this here!" Natsu pulls and struggles, trying desperately to break free. He sees the petrified look on Lucy's face and it wasn't helping. Had she figured it out based on all the comments, on his reaction? This wasn't how things were supposed to be! He was still working up the nerve to say something but in a less crazy way, and definitely not with these two forcing it out! "What if we forced you tell Jellal how you feel?!"

"He already knows so stop trying to change the subject."

Natsu finally gives up, hanging his head in the process. "I'm sorry Luce, this wasn't how I wanted it to come out." Growling at his captors, "Now. Let. Me. Go!"

Seeing as how he'd already started to come clean, they relent and release his arms but shove him back towards the table away from the window. He stumbles, ending up on his knees before the blonde girl gaping at him with chocolatey hues ready to melt. "The truth Lucy…." long exhale. "It's you…. I'm in love with you."

Her breath hitches, it was her, _'Oh my…'_ Natsu was in love with her! The man she loved, loved her too! It was surreal… and in a soft voice, almost too low for normal hearing, she finally responds, "me too." Dropping to her knees in front of him, Lucy brings his chin up to face her, "Natsu," cradling his cheeks and sweeping a thumb over the flushed skin to wipe away a few shed tears, "I do too…"


	10. Happy's Magic

Nalu fluff week sept 10 comfort/blanket.

Happy's Magic

Nothing seemed to soothe the 2-year-old child from the storm brewing outside the cottage. It was gearing up to be a long night as flashes of light followed by foundation shaking booms rattled the rain beaten windows. Their 7-year-old twins were fast asleep in their rooms but Lani was currently latched onto her mother and Lucy was running out of ways to console the child.

"It's okay baby girl," her mother coos, rocking the sobbing child, "we're safe inside here."

Natsu walks into their bedroom, "she's still upset?"

Lucy nods, "nothings helping, and the storm is getting louder. She's so tired, but she's fighting it."

He kisses his wife's temple, "I found something that used to help me when I was little," holding up a worn and slightly tattered, faded blue fleece blanket with a cat design on it. "When Igneel adopted me, I was afraid of the dark because I thought something would grab me and take me away, but then he gave me this blanket and told me it would ward off the monsters," he chuckles, "sounds silly now but at 4 I believed him and as long as I had this thing with me when I went to sleep I was okay."

She chuckles and smiles at her husband, "I don't know if Lani will understand that but maybe it's _powers_ will work on her too. Where'd you have that thing stashed?"

"In a trunk in the attic," holding it to his nose briefly, "I kept it sealed so it should be fine."

Again, Lucy giggles, "You're such a sentimental dork…" eyes lightening, "but it's one of the things I love about you Natsu."

He unfolds the blanket over his forearms and holds them out, "give her here, let's see if I can get her to settle down." Lucy transfers their daughter to her husband's awaiting arms, careful to peel the tiny fingers that are clutched to her clothing once he's got the child's weight balanced in his hold. Lani's sobbing had already begun to slow the moment she hit the blanket. Natsu envelops his little girl in the warmth and softness, into a snug bundle, she grips the fabric, opening, clenching her fingers almost exploring the new blanket and for a moment her parents hold out hope this was working.

Lani looks up at her dad and mom as she continues fiddling with the material, "yes baby girl, this is going to keep you safe from anything," Natsu smiles at the child, "just like we will."

"Da?" the child burbles, still nasally but better, her eyes starting to roll with already heavy lids closing.

Natsu nods towards the lamp and his wife moves to turn it off while he lays back, scooting under the covers and over to one side, keeping Lani between them when Lucy joins them. She leans down and kisses her daughter's forehead then kisses her husband, "did you ever name your blanket?"

"Don't laugh but, just Happy."

"Happy?"

"I was 4, and it made me happy, so yeah, Happy."

"Well now you've made this little one very happy," Lucy gives him one more peck on the lips, ending with a light giggle, "good job papa, I think Igneel would be very proud of you too."

He looks down at his daughter and smiles…


	11. Phoenix Skies

Nalu fluff week sept 11 sunset

Phoenix Skies

She had been searching everywhere for the slayer, but he wasn't at home nor the guild, the usual restaurants and café's he'd frequent or even the river where he and Happy liked to go fishing on a summery day like this one. And it was a gorgeous one, by far the best day they'd had this August with cloudless powder blue skies that stretched for miles and miles unimpeded. Breezes, abundant in nature to cool you down from the sun's blinding ray's, forceful enough to stir the air and lift your tresses, but not whip them around like in a gale.

Fall was just around the corner and the trees were starting to make their debuts with the lightest hints of color change. She sighed, it was another beautiful time and season that made one appreciate their world and understand the cycles of Samsara. How nature was the ultimate goddess who gave birth, lived, changed, and then died only to be reborn anew year after year after year in an endless cycle. Reflections of the heart. But it was also a visual delight to the eye when one stopped to appreciate it.

Alas, she was losing focus, the slayer, where was Natsu? If only she'd had his sense of smell, chuckling in her head, that man could sniff her out anywhere in town, but she needed to rely on good old-fashioned detective work. Southgate Park? Nope. The lake? Not there either. By late afternoon, Lucy was ready to give up and go home. She had hoped to set out early in the morning on a new mission but unless she could find her partner and confirm it with him, well, the Celestial mage wasn't up for going it alone. Why would she when it was always more fun, together…

But, where could he be? Her shoulders dipped slightly, he wouldn't have left again, he'd promised not to abandon her a second time, but those fears sometimes haunted her. No, he wouldn't! Natsu kept his promises for that she was certain of in her heart of hearts. Now where the hell was he hiding?! There was one last place she could think of, it was a stretch since it tended to be a place she would drag him to and not the other way around but since the slayer tended to go for the familiar, it was worth a shot.

It was one of the best locales for sky gazing around Magnolia, a hilly meadow with no trees to block the open view above, rolling fields of envious green and swaying wildflowers dancing to an unsung tune only the gods could hear. But if you closed your eyes… and slowed your pace…. those melodies just might reward your passage into another realm, transport your consciousness to where the fairies prance and flutter about or the stars may wink and grant your wishes. Asteri Hills was their nickname for this magical milieu, her sanctum to commune with her spirits, and one she'd shared with her best friend.

And as she crested the final hurdle there he was atop the highest vestige this place had to offer, his back towards her, head tilted towards the heavens, hands hidden in the pockets of his pants, eyes closed no doubt, and only the tips of his spikey fringes shifting in the wind that wafted past him, funneling his smoky scent into her company. She couldn't help but let a smile creep along her face or the blush run along her cheeks for he truly was an idol amongst the divinity of this realm. Bathed in hints of royal purples, fiery crimson blending into tangerine orange, and melting honey… _Exquisite_ … The kaleidoscope of colors unifying into an overwhelming aura to encircle him, so powerful and virile, it sends a golden arrow to pierce the chosen.

Lucy shields from the burning fronting her vision, he was on fire, their Dragon King like a Phoenix from the ashes, but it didn't sting her eyes, this image was blazing a different path through her soul, awakening an arcane sensation as old as time itself that had lain dormant but now ready to soar into the azures. _'Natsu…'_

The blood rushes through her veins, deafening against her ear drums, she clutches her chest and drops to her knees, what was happening to her? It felt like her heart could break through her diaphragm, lungs screamed from a loss of the air she was still taking in and yet, why couldn't she fill them? Heat swells inside her body, convening and churning like a caged creature ready to pounce at its vessel. She looks up to the sky as the swirling begins to move, radiating outward, filling every pore, every cell, with a strange buoyancy feeling.

Her head spins and the image of Natsu blurs…

"Lucy?" a hand takes hold, fingers curling beneath her chin, lifting her face. "Lucy are you okay?" She blinks to see her best friend kneeling, smiling like he normally looks in front of her. Did she imagine the whole thing? The Celestial mage looks up and sees the raging skyline still evident in all its glory, slowly the glowing ball disappearing below the horizon. "Lucy? Are you okay?" he asks a second time of the bewildered girl.

"Natsu?"

"You're burning up," his gentle caress upon her brow causes his to furrow, "not feeling well?"

"Yes…" shaking her head, "I mean no, I think I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," burned images flashing through her mind once more, "I saw you… a-and…" a renewed intensity of febrile emotions licks at her frame, but this time they center in a new location, winding into a tight coil before dashing south. She squeezes her thighs together. Oh, Mavis that's what it all meant!

"Luce…"

Her sienna's fall upon his scrutiny, widening when she notices the matched lust of the slayer dancing behind his glazed emeralds. "N-Natsu?" His lids lower, lips parting as he lowers them closer to her own, a newborn ascendancy for his taking…


	12. Obake Files

Nalu fluff week sept 12 adventure

Obake Files (AU Story)

It was by no means the most idiotic idea her boyfriend has ever had, but it was certainly not one she was looking forward to either. First of all, it was lame, I mean who even does this anymore, high schoolers that were bored, maybe even college frat boys on a dare. Lucy thought they were beyond the foolish whims of adolescence, but this was Natsu she needed to remind herself, mister spontaneous who would jump off the cliff at South Point or still hung upside down on a jungle gym with primary schoolers.

"And where pray-tell did you plan to go ghost hunting?"

"Gray was telling me about the old hospital…"

"You mean 'baby's cries'?"

"Yeah! You heard of it?"

"Who hasn't heard the stories, supposedly you hear the sounds of babies crying or nonsense, lights from nowhere, all the typical mumbo jumbo."

"So, you don't believe any of it?"

"Nope."

"Well then you won't get scared." Grabbing her hands and pouting, "Please Luce?"

 _Sigh_ , "Just don't whine to me when you see it's nothing."

The old Hilo Memorial hospital was a relic from the days of 1892 and like many old structures, tales of paranormal events can be common. Local residents have all heard the stories, but the most famous had to be of infants crying. While rumors of a devastating fire still abound, there is no record of one ever taking place on the site, but if you consider the level of medical care one could receive in the early parts of the last century, one could assume that a few babies may not have survived long after birth. In fact, one of Hawaii's customs of celebrating a child's first birthday is rooted in this part of olden day life.

And leave it to an idiot to want to investigate a place like that.

Of course, access to the private property would be considered trespassing since it wasn't a fully abandoned site yet plus the real phenomena tends to happen in the later parts of or the early morning hours, neither of which sounded very thrilling for said fools, poor girlfriend. Luckily for her, the other part of the idiot duo agreed to join them. Frankly, if Lucy could convince Gray into helping her scare her boyfriend out of the place quickly she'd be willing to forgive him for suggesting this in the first place!

"Okay, Juvia is going to drop us off at the hospital and will be back by 1am unless we call her sooner."

"Great 2 hours stuck here," Lucy rolls her eyes, "I'm hoping for the sooner part."

"Aww," Natsu throws his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, "be positive Luce and have some fun with it."

"You know I told you the story about this place, but I didn't mean for you to want to come here."

"Gray, don't you know me by now? That kind of story just screams for me to check it out!"

He rolls his eyes, "you are such an idiot, but let's get this over with."

With flashlights sweeping the grounds, the trio make their way through the overgrown brush into the derelict buildings. Natsu had done some research and was pretty sure he was leading them towards the famed nursery ward where most of the 'activity' is supposed to take place. It was a moonless night which made traversing the area difficult, lots of rotting equipment left behind, even the Coqui frogs seemed deafening. To top it all off it had rained earlier in the day leaving puddles everywhere and a damp musty smell in the air, but not the wet fabric that sat a little too long, more like an organic, algae rotting along a pond scent.

"I swear to god Natsu if I step in anything nasty and ruin my sneakers you're buying me new ones!"

"You'll be fine Luce…" he stops and holds up an arm motioning for them to do the same, "did you guys here that?"

"Ugh, you mean the frogs, there's a river behind here remember?"

"Not the frogs, you guys didn't hear the scratching sound?"

"It's probably just a branch or something, there is a slight breeze tonight."

"I swear it didn't sound like that, more like something dragging across the ground or…"

"Dude you've been watching too many horror movies," Gray pushes Natsu from behind, "keep going, the faster we move, the faster we get out of here."

" _Tch_ ," Natsu crosses his arms, "you guys are no fun."

" _We_ didn't want to be here in the first place!"

"Yeah babe, I'd rather watch a horror movie than try to be _In_ one."

For the first hour nothing but the sounds of nature, crickets, frogs, and a few rats were the only real signs of life in this building. Every so often Natsu would stop to investigate a window or side room, claiming to have heard a voice or more movement type sounds but his friends would just groan and roll their eyes. Gray and Lucy didn't hear or see anything that couldn't be easily discounted as a critter or just his imagination running wild.

By then they had moved on from the nursery and aside for a few possible forsaken sheds, the other buildings were still in use and locked up tight for the evening.

"Let's go Natsu, there's nothing here."

"But Luce," her boyfriend whines, "something could still happen."

"Yeah, me planting my foot on your face," Gray retorts, "I'm friggen bored and I'd rather be hanging out with my girlfriend then be here."

"Please Natsu, we've entertained your little adventure enough, wouldn't you rather go home," the blonde squeezes his arm hinting at other pleasures, "there's better things we could be doing."

"Listen to your girlfriend man and take her home…"

"Ugh, fine okay, call Juvia."

They start walking towards the main parking lot from alongside of the building as Gray calls his girlfriend to pick them up. There was quite a lot of brush that they needed to maneuver around, and Lucy held onto her boyfriend's hand to keep from getting lost. Just as they reach the corner of the structure a loud crunching sound takes them all by surprise, Lucy squeals and grips to Natsu's hand, even Gray and Natsu flinch.

"See I told you some…"

A beam of light flashes onto the trio, "What are you kids doing here?!" A security guard stands with one hand on his radio while the other holds a bright flashlight on them.

"N-nothing officer sir," Natsu steps forward slightly to shield his girl, "we're just waiting for our ride and got curious about this place." And just at that moment a pair of headlights enters the parking lot, "see, there's our ride."

The security guard turns to look at the vehicle pulling up then back to the group, "I don't wanna see you guys traipsing around in the dark later or I'll call the cops, now get!"

"Thank you, sir," Lucy drags Natsu with her, followed by Gray as they sprint for Juvia's car. She lets out a big exhale once the doors close and they were safely strapped in. "That was close, no more ghost hunting okay Natsu?"

"Why," whining and leaning against her shoulder, "there are other places to explore."

"Then you can go by yourself," Gray snarls from the passenger seat.

"Even if there are spirits, Juvia thinks it's better to leave them alone."

"Good point Juvy," Lucy pats her friend's shoulder, "so agreed Natsu? No more ghost hunting because I'm not doing this again."

"I guess so, it's no fun to go by myself," Natsu gives Lucy a quick peck on the lips, then turns and leans forward, "you guys wanna stop at Ken's, I'm hungry and I'll treat."

"Hmph, if the fools willing to pay I'm down," Gray responds, "Juvia are you okay with that?"

"Juvia is a little hungry too."

"Great!" Natsu bounces in his seat, "I'm so gonna get the Sumo!" Lucy pulls her boyfriend back to settle down, leaning against him if at least to hold him still, but he takes the hint and places his arm around her shoulder. "I know I'm a pain sometimes but thanks for humoring me Luce."

"You do make life more interesting," patting his chest and chuckling, "but next time, learn to listen to your girlfriend!"


	13. Hormone's Are a Bitch

Nalu fluff week sept 13 protection

Hormones Are a Bitch!

It was just over a month since the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon and they had just finished moving all of Lucy's belonging's into Natsu's cottage in time for the housewarming party that evening. Renovations to the bachelor pad had taken a little longer than they had anticipated but now the cottage, included two bedrooms, a larger bath, small office for Lucy, and a little loft of his own for Happy. All that was left to do was shop for food and supplies.

Holding his wife's hand, they walk along the path to the closest general store. "What are we grabbing?"

"I told everyone to potluck, they should be bringing something for dinner or a desert, so we just need to make a couple of dishes too and buy drinks."

"Sounds good," he pulls her closer as they pass a couple of strangers heading in the opposite direction. "Do I get to…" Natsu's brows furrow and he pauses, glaring at another male walking towards them, "…burn… anything…" growling as the stranger passes by.

"Is something wrong Natsu?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you just growled at some random guy."

"He was looking at you."

"Are you sure, it didn't seem like it."

"Don't worry about it, you were saying."

"To answer your question, if you want to do a barbecue item, yeah that's fine, but well done not over-cooked."

"Sure," giving her his trademark grin, "anything for you babe…"

The party was going smoothly, guests arriving early, typical for their guild mates who were always up for a good time. The guys were lounging on the porch area with Natsu on the grill while the girls gathered in the living room to chatter away the newest gossip.

"So, Lucy, how is married life treating you?"

"Nothing's changed except for the title." Everyone chuckles. "I mean it was a bit of an adjustment to live together 24/7, even though he was at my apartment most of the time, and I still don't always respond to Mrs. Dragneel."

Levy giggles, "Yeah as happy as we are to gain that designation, it still takes time for it to feel normal."

"Lucy," she hears her husband calling from the front door and turns.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Do you want me to bring the meat in?"

"Please and put it on the dining table. Are you done cooking everything?"

"Yup!"

"Awesome cause I'm starving, tell the guys to come in and eat."

As everyone busies themselves making plates and finding places to either sit or stand, Lucy has resettled back on the couch with Levy on one side of her while the other remained empty for the time being. She assumed Natsu would join her, but he was in a conversation with Gray, Erza, and Rogue who had just arrived with a couple other Sabertooth members.

"Yukino!" Lucy stands up and hugs her fellow Spirit mage, "I'm so glad you could drop by!"

"Hi Yukino," Levy also stands up, "please have a seat, I'm sure you two have some catching up to do."

"Are you sure," both Spirit mages ask of the script mage.

"Yeah, I should go check on Gajeel anyways," waving as she walks away.

Just before the two women can sit, another familiar face saunters up. "Lucy! Long time no see!"

"Sting!" Lucy steps forward to hug her friend but before she can do that, Natsu steps between them, a blur of growling heat, pushing Sting away.

"Don't touch her!"

"Dude, what's your problem?! We were just saying hi."

"Natsu, what the hell?!" Lucy tries to push out of his grip, but her husband has got a tight hold around her body, "Natsu let me go, he didn't do anything…"

"He was gonna touch you," the fire slayer's growl sends goosebumps along her flesh, "no guy is allowed to touch you!" Gray, Gajeel, and Rogue all rush over, the ice mage trying to pull Lucy free while the other two slayers grabbing for Natsu's arms, but this sets Natsu off even more. The second Gray lays a hand on Lucy's arm he reacts with more violence, striking out with fire from his hand.

"Fuck's your problem Pyro!" Gray jumps back, icing over the spot Natsu managed to burn before he could react. "You could have burned me bad!"

"Then you shouldn't try to touch what's mine!"

Lucy is crying and screaming at her husband to let go, while he was fighting the other slayers from pulling them apart. But luckily between Gajeel and Rogue, with the addition of Laxus, the three men are physically able to pry him away from her and she can run to the protection of the rest of their friends. Natsu's fury rises, growling, cussing to be let go, she was his mate, and no male should be putting their hands on his mate. Before he can break free, Gajeel hits him over the head hard, knocking him out where they dump him on the couch.

"He-he's not acting like Natsu…" Lucy kneels beside her unconscious husband, "the last few day's he's been so territorial, but this is by far the worst he's acted."

Both Gajeel and Rogue take up positions next to the distraught woman, giving each other sideway glances. The iron dragon slayer shakes his head and the other sighs, "I guess I'll explain it."

"Explain what?" she looks to Rogue, hope and questions filling her confused expression.

"We think it's because you're… probably pregnant, that's usually when slayers can become highly territorial over their mates."

"P-P-Pregnant, but it's only been…. I mean it's too early to…"

Rogue again looks to his fellow slayer, "You're the only one of us that's been through it before, it's best you answer her questions."

"Ugh, fine," touchy feely subject weren't exactly Gajeel's strong suit. "Look as you know, his nose can pick up the slightest changes, better than any of ours, and even if he didn't know what it meant, his dragon does and it's reacting to it. Now that I'm this close to you I can smell a change."

"But what am I supposed to do about it? How did you and Levy deal with it? How long does this last? I mean if he's gonna act like this every time other males are around, I, we won't be able to leave the house!"

"The territorialism seems to dissipate around the 3-month mark and reappears during the last 2, at least when Levy was pregnant that's when I started to feel less anxious. I think it's because the beginning and end is the most dangerous times for the woman and unborn child."

And that's when Levy takes over for her husband, "Lucy," she puts her arm around her friend, "luckily Porlyusica has a potion that calmed Gajeel, it doesn't make their senses completely go away but it dulls it to a more manageable state. Hopefully it will work for Natsu too."

"I can fly there now and ask her for it," Happy offers.

Charle, "and I'll go with him to make sure he asks for the right thing."

Lucy looks around her, still anxious, but she pulls out a small smile, "thank you everyone, I-I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't around."

Erza steps forward as Lucy stands up, placing a hand upon her friend's shoulder, "now that it's been figured out, I believe congratulations are in order."

"I appreciate that, but it wouldn't be fair until Natsu is awake. He may already get upset that he's the last to find out."

"You're right," the red head smiles, "it might also be best if all the males wait outside until Happy and Charle returns, just in case Natsu wakes up before then." Those in the room nod without further complaint and take their leave, they won't go far, just the porch in case they are needed, but at least out of view of their fellow slayer. The women gather around Lucy and for a half hour make small talk, mostly centering around the new edition to come.

Wendy had confirmed the other slayers suspicions and recommended she find a physician in town, Levy recommending the one she had used. By the time Happy and Charle returned, Natsu had not yet awaken, so Lucy takes her time familiarizing herself with the remedy, again Levy taking point, explaining that he must take the potion once a week to keep his behavior in check. "So, make sure you don't run out."

Lucy let's out a long exhale, "well, I guess it's time we should wake him up."

Each of the girls take up a position around the couch, Erza posting closest to his upper body in case she needs to grab him, even Yukino ready to switch into defensive mode if necessary. With one last deep breath, Lucy kneels next to her husband and gently prods at his body. "Natsu…. Natsu wake up, it's time to get up…"

"Ughhh," the slayer shifts, hand raising to rub at the top of his head where Gajeel had hit him. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu it's me."

He opens one of his eyes, still groggy and wincing from pain, "why does my head hurt?"

"Well…" Lucy looks at the others before turning back to see both his eyes open, "how about you sit up first, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," though his mind is dazed and foggy, he manages to sit up with her help. "I remember getting angry but how did I end up on the couch?"

"At least you remember something," placing her hands on his knees and looking up at him, "you flew into a, a rage when Sting tried to hug me and when Gray tried to pull me away from you because your hold was starting to hurt me," she shows him the slightly reddish marks on her arms, "burnt him too when you did it."

"I remember some of that…" tears well up at the sight of her marks, "I'm so sorry Lucy! You know I'd never ever want to hurt you…"

"I know Natsu," caressing his cheek, "you weren't acting like your normal self."

"But why is this happening, why am I lashing out like this?!"

"It's your territorial, err, your dragon's protective instincts because I'm pregnant."

"Oh well that makes, wait what?!" he grabs her hands, "you're pregnant?!"

She nods, "I had no idea either, but Gajeel and Rogue were the first to pick up on it and explained it all to me. The changes in my body that started to happen, I guess you were reacting to them without knowing what it meant."

Levy walks over and kneels next to her friend, "Natsu don't feel so bad, Gajeel and I went through this too, but he just knew, and we were able to react before anyone else realized it." Lucy puts a small bottle into Natsu's hands as her friend continued talking. "If you take this once a week the potion will curb your basic instincts through the pregnancy, so you don't react as harshly to other males. You will still feel the need to protect, but it will be more manageable."

"Did this help Gajeel?"

"Yes," the script mage smiles, "if not, he probably would have killed Jet or Droy during that time."

"Good point," Natsu lifts the bottle up, "and," taking one of his wife's hands and kissing the back of it, "I will do anything not to bring you harm or worry." The whole room, including the eavesdroppers outside breath a collective sigh of relief as he downed the contents of the small bottle. "Thank you for not running away from me Lucy, I was probably pretty scary when I snapped like that."

"Oh Natsu," popping up to hug him, "I'll never leave your side no matter what! I might need to tie you up if it happens again but, we'll get through it together."

"I love you so much!" he tightens the embrace, a few tears streaming down both their faces, then looks up, "and thank you guys for being here for her."

"Does that mean we can come back in?" Sting pops his head back in the front door. "So, we can all properly congratulate you guys?"

Lucy looks to her husband whose face has returned to a grimace. Levy shakes her head, "the potion takes about half an hour to start fully working."

"How about we come to the guild in the morning?" Natsu nods in agreement with his wife's suggestion, "He should be fine by then."

"We can find an inn to stay at tonight," Sabertooth's master responds with a wave, "see you guys in the morning."

Erza walks up, "Will you be okay if we leave you for the night?"

"Yeah, I think so, he's calmed down."

"Alright." The girls take turns hugging Lucy and Natsu while the guys simply wave from the door. "Good night you two."

With everyone gone, and no one to set off Natsu's protective instincts, his personality is back to his normal self and the one absolutely bubbling with excitement over the prospect of their first child. He picks her up and swings her around, "I can't believe we're gonna be parents!" Setting her back on her feet, "you are gonna be the best mom I just know it!"

"And you'll be an amazing father Natsu, I'm sure."

"Lucy, I really am sorry I hurt you tonight."

"Natsu don't apologize, this side of you, it's something no one told you about, so how could you have prevented it? And really, it's not a horrible thing, at least I know you'll do what you can to protect us."

"But still, I could have done serious damage," taking another look at her arm and frowning, "it makes me sick knowing I put this on you."

"All we can do is learn from what happened, okay," cradling his face in her hand, "now that you know what scent to pick up on, we can identify it quickly and get the medicine from Porlyusica, and even so, now that I know that you become protective during this time, I can make sure to avoid situations that could trigger an episode in the future."

He leans his forehead to hers, "I'm so lucky you picked me Lucy…"

"We picked each other Natsu, for better or for worse and we sure as hell have seen much worse over the years to let this get the best of us."

"You're right... You're usually right…"

"Just remember you said that," she smiles, rewarding him with a kiss. "Now, shall we get some sleep, _daddy_?"

He chuckles, " _daddy,_ I can get used to that…"


	14. Secret Sixteen

Nalu fluff week sept 14 & 15 future & plushies

Secret Sixteen

Her mother handed her the stuffed dragon doll, chuckling as the child quickly wrapped her arms around it, giggling with bright chocolate eyes. "Is this from you mommy?"

"No dear, someone left it for you this morning."

"But who?"

"I have no idea, the card simply said from your friend." She smiles at the happy child, "I'm sure they were too embarrassed to give it to you at school or something for your birthday…"

Every year from that moment it never failed to arrive, a special plushie left on the door step of the Heartfillia residence, sometimes with a bow or in a gift bag depending on its size, chest huggable to one blue cat that sat 3 feet tall. They were often something she loved, from stars to the latest cartoon character, pink hearts, or silly weird animals, whomever was leaving these birthday surprises knew her better than most, but she had no idea who it could be coming from.

Lucy tried asking all of her friends assuming it had to be one of them, but no one ever gave her a clue. For the first few years she tried staying up to see who it could be but always fell asleep before the person arrived and one year she'd even gotten her best friend and neighbor Natsu to come over and wait with her to no avail. Eventually, by the time high school had come around she had simply given up the quest and hoped that one day the person will reveal themselves on their own.

"So," her neighbor queried on their walk home from school, "what do you think it'll be this year?" Natsu knew of her secret admirer dolls and he loved to tease her about it.

"I have no idea," Natsu had turned it into a guessing game over the last several years, trying to figure out what the gift could be, and while Lucy didn't mind playing along, it was getting old. "But I wish they'd just give it to me in person. I mean we're older now and if someone has a crush on me they should just say something."

"Oh really, you think it's that easy to just walk up to someone they like and go hi, I'm the one that's been stalking you for 10 years, but I really like you so here's your gift and will you be my girlfriend?"

A flush creep's over the girl's cheeks with blotches popping up on her chest, "W-Well when you say it like that I guess not! And I wouldn't call them a stalker, they're probably just really shy or something and I think that's cute!"

He chuckles, "O-Okay, maybe you're right. You said they seem to know the things you like so, any guess at what it'll be this year?"

"Mmm," tapping her chin, "a giant pencil or maybe something from Pokemon, if they've figured out I started playing that Go game recently."

"Sounds like good guesses." He stops and turns on her, "Hey, wanna stop for ice cream?" holding out his arm, "my treat for your birthday."

"Aww, Natsu," she flutters her lashes and weaves her arm through the crook of his with a giggle, "Why I'd be delighted!"

"Yeah okay weirdo," laughing at her horrible fake southern accent…

With ice cream cones in hand, the two friends sit down on a bench at Magnolia park discussing the test that was coming up tomorrow. It was the last final of the year for both of them and while Natsu was confident about the Chemistry exam, Lucy not so much. She didn't hate the subject, but it also wasn't her strongest and if it hadn't been for Natsu's tutoring she couldn't have maintained her B average grade.

"Just use the review notes I've given you to study with and you should be fine."

"Could I borrow your confidence too?"

He squeezes her hand, "you don't need it, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks," blushing at the big grin he was giving her.

"But, just in case…" Natsu stands up and pulls something out of his pocket and walks around behind her, "this will be my reminder to keep your chin up."

She attempts to twist around to see what he was doing but stops when she feels his hands placing something around her neck. Looking down as he finishes clasping the chain, she's stunned to see a chain attached to a stunning silver Cancer Constellation pendant. "Natsu this is too much! I can't accept…"

"Don't freak out, it's not real diamonds, just cubic zirconia's," chuckling, "I'm a high school student not a millionaire but when I saw it I knew it would be just perfect for you."

Lucy traces her fingers along, grazing over each star point, "Natsu it's so beautiful," her eyes growing moist. She pops up off the bench and throws her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you!" kissing him on the cheek, "I absolutely love it!"

"You're welcome, Happy early birthday…"

That night after dinner, a quick shower, and with her gathered _'energy boosters'_ of Powerbars and coffee, Lucy cracks open her Chemistry book ready to pull an all-nighter if need be. Natsu's review notes were great, pointing out all the major highlights of each chapter and it would be her starting point for sure, but the young blonde wasn't taking any chances. She planned to utilize all the chapter quizzes as well to practice the formulas since that was her weakest point.

' _Exothermic is the process of releasing energy… in a high temperature reaction between a fuel source and oxygen…. In a fire the combustion is what produces a flame…. Multiple combustion processes produce heat…' Exhale, 'smoke is the gaseous byproduct…'_ Lucy rubs her eyes and in the light of her lamp, checks the time, _'great 2am already.'_

She stands up to stretch, arms, back, and legs, grabbing her last energy bar to munch on before walking over to sit on her window bench. Lucy loved this feature of her room, especially on rainy days when she could simply relax with a book amongst her collection of plushies. To keep the fabric of the dolls from fading, the curtain was kept closed to block out the light and stayed closed most of the time. But it was dark out, so she cracks it open a couple of inches, just enough to gaze at the stars while she ate her snack.

Movement out of the corner of her eye in the shadows, the street lamps were pretty bright but when Lucy looks closer, there was a person creeping along the path towards her porch! _'My secret admirer!'_ She dashes out of her room, down the stairs, and sprints to the front door. It didn't matter if she was in her pajama's or that her hair was slightly skewed because she was determined to catch him or her _'finally!'_

"Gotcha!" Lucy proclaims as she swings the front door wide open. "Oh, my…" but when faced with her admirer, shock quickly morphs into a giggling fit. "I should'a guessed it was gonna be you Natsu!"

With the gift bag still in one hand, he cups the back of his neck in a nervous manner, "Damn, ya finally busted me," a goofy grin plastered wide on his face. "Happy Birthday Lucy," he holds out her present.

But before she accepts his gift, Lucy steps out, closes the door behind her and drags him over to the porch swing. "I'm curious about why'd you keep doing this in secret?"

"Well when we were 7, I was too shy to give it to you in person, and even though we've become close friends, it was kind of fun to see you get all excited of your secret admirer and the gifts so…" shrugging, "I kept it up."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually," a slight blush stealing away on his cheeks. He hands her the bag again, "here, at least I get to see your reaction this time."

Lucy accepts the bag and pulls out her newest addition. "A Charizard!" she hugs the dragon to her chest, giggling "looky at the cute flame on its tail!"

"Told ya it was good guesses today."

"Do you know what else makes this dragon so special?" Lucy places the stuffed doll back in its bag and scoots closer to her best friend.

 _Gulp_ , "No…"

She reaches out, caressing his cheek, and feeling the rising warmth of the skin, "the first plushie you gave me was a dragon, so how ironic that when I finally discover your identity, it's another dragon too."

"T-that is ironic…"

"Shall I save you the next hard question?"

"Huh?"

The blonde giggles, retracting her hand, sitting up straight, and changes the tone of voice to a deeper Natsu voice impersonation, "hi, I'm the one who's been stalking you for 10 years, here's your gift so will you be my girlfriend?" Now switching to grabbing the doll back out of the bag, holding it to her chest and giggling in an overly dramatic high voice, "Thank you, I love the gift! And I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

"Alright, alright weirdo," trying to sound irritated, though the smile was giving away his true feelings. "But, who said I was gonna ask you that?"

"Gasp!" Lucy fakes the sounds of sniffling and pretends to cry, even burying her face in the doll's body, "I've waited 10 years for my Prince to finally reveal himself to me and when I finally get my wish you want to break my heart now, after all this time…"

"Oh, shut up," he pulls her into his lap, "my drama queen."

She peeks out from her doll, " _Your_ drama queen?"

Plucking the doll away, "Yes _mine_ ," Natsu tilts her face up, brushing against her lips, "you were always mine, you just hadn't known it yet."


End file.
